Other Better Idea
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Aria Summers never felt right living in the Candor Faction. Her parents deaths at age 8 cemented that fact. Since then she's been rebellious of faction ways and constantly been reprimanded for her inability to conform. Now its time to choose. Stay in the only faction she's ever known or leave.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Divergent Fic. I have not written in a long, long time. This is a work in progress that will constantly be edited so please give opinions and tips for making it better. This is a Eric/OC story. It will change the plot line of the book/movies quite a bit so be warned it's not following the ****plot line of Divergent, owned by the glorious Veronica Roth, for very long. **

All my life I have felt like an outsider in my home. Well, maybe not all my life. I felt a lot more like I belonged back when my parents were alive. Even then though we all knew it was not the right place for me. They had this way of making me feel like being different was not such a bad thing. They used to tell me that one day I would do great things. It was easy to believe back then that I could have done those great things alongside them. That all changed with their death. They were high up in our faction's leadership ranks. I had hoped to one day make them proud by following their footsteps. It soon became clear after their funeral that while one day I may be a great leader, doing great things I would not be able to do this here.

"Ms. Summers. Did you hear me?" a voice questions breaking me out of thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced out could you repeat that?" I ask.

He sighs and just looks at me for a moment in deep thought.

"I know things have not been easy for you over the past 8 years or so but I had hoped you would find your place eventually. It seems that is not the case though. Your parents had high hopes for you." He finally says.

"I apologize sir for the trouble I have caused"

"I am sure you are. Tomorrow is testing day, I hope that you will find the answer you seek as to where you do belong in this city"

And there it is, what he really wants to say.

"Your parents were always talking about the greatness they saw inside you, though most felt that was their way of overlooking how much you do not fit in here. In two days you will get to choose which faction to spend the rest of your life with. I hope you find the one that will make you happy" he finishes.

Translation: whatever the test says please pick anything but Candor and save everyone the trouble of dealing with me ever again.

"I am sure the test tomorrow will prove to show I belong somewhere different like me sir. Thank you for your words of wisdom" I bite back my true rhetoric.

Like he said, I am not fit for Candor so why should I act like one. Lying is easy when the truth does not always feel like power. The truth did not save my parents nor could it have. That is why I must leave. I need to find somewhere that I feel connected too. But where?

"That will be all Ms. Summers. Good luck will all your future endeavors" Jack Kang says as he rises from his seat to dismiss me from his office.

I nod and leave the room without another word or second thought.  
As I enter my small apartment I cannot help but begin to think through the options I have. Abnegation; bleck, too boring and too much like Candor. Amity, too happy. I like to be free and have fun but they are just too happy too often. Erudite; I do enjoy knowing all that I can but they seem just as stuck up as Candor in their ways. Dauntless; now there's a faction that knows how to have fun and not care about the rules or others opinions. When I really think about it, Dauntless seems like the only possible choice. Candor may have been my home these last 17 years but it has never truly felt like it. It may be all I know but it does not know me or want me.

Tomorrow is testing day, will the test tell me I am wrong and truly belong in Candor and that my outbursts are simply some uncontrollable truth inside of me, or will it tell me I do not belong here.

Testing Day. The day many fear due to the unknown results that await each one of us about where we belong. Though the test results are not mandatory to follow many fear hearing they do not belong with their families. It is a hard choice. It must be nice to be the ones who know they belong right where they are.

As I wait in line I try not to think about the test itself and what it may tell me. While I wildly hope it tells me I am not Candor, I fear what it will tell me instead.

Behind me I hear other Candor giving the abnegation a hard time about the food supplies. Insert eye roll here. The abnegation take the stairs instead of elevators and eat the grossest and plainest of the food and people think they steal supplies. Even if they did steal it would not be for themselves, it would be to give to the factionless. They would never keep it for themselves. You can see the selflessness as ingrained in them as the truth is in Candor born and so on throughout the factions.

The arrival of the Dauntless jumping from the train ends the oncoming argument as the trains breaks, whoops of the kids, and thuds of there boots hitting the ground become all you can hear. I watch them for a moment and imagine myself among them. I quickly shake the thought from my head as the doors open to let us in.

I am tested by a Erudite woman. She does not talk much other than to instruct me to sit down in the strange chair and drink the weird blue liquid. I do as I am told just wanting this to be over with and next thing I know I am alone in the room as the test begins.

A time later I gasp back into consciousness and the present to see the Erudite women giving me a stiff smile. "Congratulations, your result is dauntless. Please return to the Candor table and await the rest of testing to finish" she says before turning back to her station.

I am frozen at first before I nod and leave the room out the opposite door in which I entered. Others are exiting their rooms and we file down the hall back to the common area to wait. It is fairly silent as we try not to discuss what we have just been through. It is forbidden to discuss the test or your result with anyone.

My mind is reeling and I cannot help but smile a little. I am not a Candor. I was right about not belonging. And for the first time, in a very long time, I feel at peace. I do not care in that moment about what my result was or what my actual choice of faction will because I am simply happy to know why I have always felt so out of place.

Choosing Day. A big day for all in my class and age group. Those like me who do not belong in our faction of birth have a big choice to make. One that will change our lives forever.

My choice today will take me away from the place I could never call home and hopefully to a faction where I will never have to feel alone again. As we enter the dome and I sit with my faction waiting, I become excited. I realize as Erudites leader talks about our choice today that I am more excited than I thought I ever could be. Today is the day I leave behind the past almost 2 decades of heartbreak, pain, and loneliness to start anew.

The ceremony begins with the first name. I am so happy they go last to first name. If I had to wait until the end for my turn I may cause a scene. My name is finally called and I rise to exit down to the stage from my seat. I pass Jack Kang as I make my way down and see the knowing look in his eye.

Don't worry; I think to myself, you will never see me in Candor again.

I walk across the stage and accept my knife before heading for the bowls. I slice my hand as I walk without hesitation and squeeze my blood onto the burning coals. Dauntless erupts in roaring cheers and I smile so big I must look ridiculous as I run and jump off the stage and into the first row of Dauntless. I am welcomed with high fives and slaps on the arm and back as I am given a seat to take with my new faction.

I cannot believe it as I look around in wonder feeling happier than I have in so long at the energy and happiness I feel around me.

Once the ceremony concludes the other initiates and I are ushered out of the meeting hall and into the streets at a fast and loud pace. Everyone is yelling and cheering and startling the other factions out of our way. When we reach the train tracks the Dauntless born begin to climb and I eagerly follow up one of the beams with ease. I can practically hear my heart pumping at the feel of the adrenaline coursing through me. Things quite down as the others climb up and people mill around.

Until the train comes that is.

I had seen the Dauntless on their trains so many times in my life I knew what was coming. So as the crowd began to run I did so with them. The first to jump aboard opened the door and others quickly followed. I ran and launched myself up to grab the handle and swing myself in, somehow managing to land on my feet.

An older girl, who smiles big at me in congratulations, quickly claps me on the arm in approval. I take the time to catch my breath and look at the city passing by. I step closer to the edge and look out at the city blurring by as we continue to rise up above it.

"Here it comes" a dauntless born says from beside me a few minutes later.

I lean out a bit and see the rooftop he must be talking about. The train does not seem to be slowing at all. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I would just make sure to roll once you land" A voice whispers and I look to my left to see the girl from before smiling at me secretly.

As we get closer everyone moves to the back of the train for a running start. Two dauntless born go first and then the others look to the initiated present and motion to hurry. Without giving myself any more time to think I run and propel my self out of the cabin and across the gap to the roof. Just as I feel my feet touch the ground I quickly dive into a roll as the girl instructed. I can feel why as the gravel on the roof digs into me briefly.

Once all but one girl are safely on the roof we are taken to the opposite edge where a guy with piercings jumps up on the ledge.

"Alright, listen up. I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless." he announces.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" a Erudite boy asks.

"I guess you'll find out. Or not" is Eric's only reply.

All I can think is how much of a prick he seems to be. A good looking one at that though.

"We just jumped, they want us to jump again?" I hear the only abnegation transfer whisper.

"Well someone's gotta go first, who's it gonna be?" Eric demands.

"Me." The abnegation girl surprisingly says just as I was about to step up. Oh well. This way her screams may at least tell what may or may not await us at the bottom.

I watch as she walks over to the edge and looks down at the hole below; she looks back at Eric then takes off her jacket.

The idiot Peter who is transferring from Candor like me taunts her.

"Yes, Stiff. Take it off...Put it back on."

She peers down from the ledge and looks to Eric again. Almost hoping he will give some indication of how unsafe what she's about to do might be.

**"**Today, initiate." Eric warns her.

We all watch as she jumps. A few rush to the edge hoping to catch a glimpse of her landing but it's too far and too dark. After a minute Eric asks whose next. The others quickly form a line and I jostle into third place behind the Erudite boy.  
Upon my turn I step up to the edge and look down. I look up at the sky one last time before I let go and take the plunge.

After being led to the initiate dorms by Four and changing out of our old factions clothes we are taken to dinner. I cannot help but look around at all my new surroundings as I eat my burger. I briefly hear the erudite transfer Will and my fellow Candor Christina giving Tris, the first jumper, a hard time about the food. Well mostly Christina with Will correcting her 'lack of knowledge'. I soon tune them out as Max, the Dauntless leader comes out on the balcony above us to give a speech.

"Initiates stand" he commands.

"You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud." He finishes before disappearing again.

I cannot help but feel connected to those words. Like they have been ingrained in me my whole life. I forget about any worries I have about initiation and know there is nothing I cannot handle from this point forward. I am home. Now I just have to prove it to everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Nothing to exciting here. Beginning of initiation and setting the scene takes up most of it. As more fights occur next chapter it will pick up the pace. **

CHAPTER 2:

That night as I lay in my bunk I could hear the restlessness of those around me. Some were sad and trying to cry quietly over the loss of their families. Others simply could not sleep in their new surroundings. I on the other hand was simply too excited. All my life I was the outcast. Constantly in trouble for sneaking out or wreaking havoc upon my birth faction. Here, I felt like I was finally in a place that would not only accept these qualities but reward them. I did not know what tomorrow may bring but I knew I was up for whatever tests they threw at us. I let my self drift to sleep with these happy thoughts in mind.

The next morning we awoke abruptly to an obnoxious clanging of metal on metal. It was Four, slamming a metal cup onto the pipes.

"You have 10 minutes to meet me in the training room" was all he stated before disappearing up the stairs.

All around me groans of annoyance were heard as everyone tried to get over the shock of our rude awakening. I, being a fairly early to rise person, simply flung off my covers and quickly changed into the proper attire for training. Once dressed I looked around to see only about half the others moving from their beds. The only other initiate ready beside myself was Tris, Christina, and Will. We all smiled at one another and headed out of the room towards the training room.

"So we have already jumped on and off a moving train and plunged into an abyss of darkness, what else could they have in store for us?" Will questioned.

"Guns, more climbing, more running, and fighting most likely" was my simple reply before we reached the room Four, and Eric, were awaiting us in.

The other transfers soon joined us and once all were present, and thankfully on time, Four and Eric began.

"There are two stages of training. The first is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point and master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again breaking point, you'll face your worst fears and conquer them unless they get you first. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiations rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keeping the factions from killing each other."

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut" Eric added.

**"**Cut?" Christina asked appalled.

**"**At the end of each stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us" Was Erics reply.

** "**To do what?" Al questioned next.

**"**There's no going home to your families, so you'd live factionless." Eric stated bluntly.

** "**Why didn't we know that?" Will, ever the Erudite, sought out.

** "**It's a new rule." Eric elaborated.

**"**A new rule? Somebody should have told us that." Christina angrily retorted.

**"**Why? Would you have chosen differently? Or out of fear? Well if that's the case, you might as well get out now. If you're really one of us it won't matter to you that you might fail. Now you chose us, now we get to choose you" Eric finished.

There were murmurs of outrage and discouragement for a few moments before Four got fed up.

"All right if you all are ready then let's get started. First up before breakfast, is shooting practice" he stated and walked towards a table full of guns and ammo.

We all followed close behind and gather around the table.

"First you will learn the parts of the gun and how to take it apart then back together again. Then you will practice shooting some targets" Four continued before swiftly disassembling the gun before our eyes. He quickly snapped the pieces back together again before motioning for us all to step forward and pick up a gun.

After about 45 minutes of fiddling with the guns most of us had figured out the process and were comfortable doing it. Eric and Four then led us to the roof where a series of targets were lined up for practice.

"All right, spread out, find a target and do not remove the safety until I give the okay" Four announced.

We all did as asked and found a spot with a target. I was to the right of Tris on the end, followed by Will and then Christina. We took our positions and waited. Four walked out in front of us and demonstrated the proper stance and position of the gun.

"Now remember the kick-back after you shoot, proceed" he said before swiftly moving behind us.

We all began removing the safety and lining up shots. I took my first shot and winced at the kick back but smiled when I realized I had hit one of the inner target rings on my first try. Now that I was prepared for it I took aim again and fired off another shot before quickly moving to take the next. All my shots following stayed in the inner parts of the target and a few even made it to the center.

"Nice job initiate," I heard Eric say from behind me.

I somehow managed not to jump at the sound of his voice. I had forgot I was being watched. I turned back to look at him and gave a small smile and a nod before moving back into position.

I hear Tris sigh beside me before Will speaks, "Statistically speaking, you should have hit the target at least once by now, even by accident".

I cannot help the small laugh that leaves my mouth which Tris quickly gives me a glare for but I can tell its not one out of anger just frustration. After about 30 minutes of practice Four calls us to a halt and tells us were going for a run.

As we jog behind Four through the city he stops as we come up on some other Dauntless watching a group of factionless in an alleyway by abandoned buildings.

"Hey, what have you got?" Four asks.

"Factionless. Not doing anything" one guard replies simply.

I here Peter behind me whisper to Tris, "Check it out Stiff, that's gonna be your new family"

I roll my eyes, used to Peters idiotic bullying ways from back at Candor.

"Go say hi," he continues to taunt and I fight the urge to tell him off.

We continue on our run back to the Dauntless compound where Four dismisses us for breakfast and tells us to return within the hour to the training room for fighting drills. We are all fairly exhausted and sore already and most groan at the thought of more to come. While I can feel my muscles are sore, especially from the gun kick back, I am too excited to care. I spent enough rebellious days sneaking out of Candor to be loose in the city that the run had been pleasant and a breeze for me. I could not wait to start learning fighting drills. I only knew a few basic things from watching the Dauntless born at school or near the Hub mess around. I was not strong by any means compared to the Dauntless born but I could hold my own decently well compared to that of the other transfers exercise wise.

"I envy you," Christina says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Why's that?"

"I have seen you sprint the halls of Candor and climb the balconies and all that back before we transferred. It's like you have a jump start on the rest of us because you knew so much earlier on that you weren't destined for Candor" she replies.

I am shocked by the pretty much compliment I receive and simply smile in return and shrug.

On conclusion of breakfast we return to training and spend the next 4 hours running drill after drill. I enjoy the work out of hitting the punching bag and watching it swing. I move into a few kicks as well but have less rhythm. Four comes over to correct my positioning on my dominant leg as it snaps before moving on to the next initiate. After a few minutes Four calls me over to practice sparring with Will who smiles mischievously at me as we practice hooking and blocking each other. I playfully snap kick him but accidentally hit too hard and he falls to the ground dead legged. I cannot help the giggle that escapes my mouth before I slap my hand over. He glares at me from the ground before jumping up and moving to return the favor. I quickly dodge and kick out again to keep him away.

"I will get you back for that" He warns playfully,

"Going to have to be pretty quick to surprise me with that" I retort.

We keep circling each other and I jump forward to aim a upper cut but he blocks and kicks out. I swiftly jump over his leg and manage to surprise him with a hook to the chin, which I do not put any true power behind but simply bump it so he knows he failed. I smile triumphantly before moving back a safe distance. Before he can do or say anything in return we hear Eric's voice as he has apparently rejoined the group.

**"**First jumper, in the ring. Last jumper, time to fight." He announces.

**"**How long do we fight for?" Molly asks as she steps into the ring across from Tris.

**"**Till one of you can't continue" he says simply.

**"**Or one of you concedes" Four adds.

**"**According to the old rules. The new rules: no one concedes" Eric corrects Four. I am shocked by this news.

**"**You really want to lose them on their first fight?" Four asks him seeming to disagree immensely with the idea.

**"**A brave man never surrenders" Eric tells him.

**"**Lucky for you, those weren't the rules when we fought" Four retorts and you can tell Eric is not pleased with the reminder of what must be a fight from their initiation days.

**"**You'll be scored on this, so fight hard" Eric tells Tris and Molly as they get into their fighting stances.

**"**Go" Is all Eric says when they simply stand there staring at each other.

Molly moves in on Tris who quickly backs out of the ring.

**"**Don't be scared, Stiff" Peter says and shoves her back towards the ring.

Tris quickly re-enters the ring and Molly dukes it out against her until Tris is unconscious on the ground. Once Four calls the fight we quickly move to lift Tris off the mat and to rest nearby with an ice pack. She starts to come too again soon after.

"Alright, guys, over here. Listen up" Eric calls.

Christina helps Tris up and we all gather around.

"Know what this board is? It's your life. We grade you everyday, if you're still in the red by the end of the first stage, you're out" Eric announces as the board begins to light up with names not including those of the dauntless born. We wouldn't be ranked against them until after the first stage. Since 2 transfers did not make it to the compound that leaves 10 of us.

I look over the board and smile when I see my name at number 3. My natural gun skills must have paid off earlier in front of Eric. Edward a transfer from Erudite was first, he had already shown some great combat skills. Peter was second. After me was Will, Christina, Molly, Drew, Tris, Al, and Myra.

"I'm never gonna make it" Tris says aloud later in the dorm where we rest.

**"**Yes, you are" Christina assures her from beside her where they share the bunk.

**"**I'm the weakest one here" Tris stresses.

**"**Then you'll be the most improved" Christina says with a smile.

**"**You're a Candor, you're not supposed to lie" she replies.

**"**I was Candor. And I'm not lying"

"If they cut me I think my parents would take me back" Al says.

**"**No, it doesn't work like that. Even if they wanted to, their faction wouldn't allow it" Will informs him.

**"**Even if my parents would take me back...I wouldn't belong there anymore" is Tris' answer.

**"**This is getting depressing" Christina states.

**"**Yeah" Will and I say at the same time.

**"**You know what we should do? Get tattoos" Christina announces excitedly.

"Now there's a great idea" I state equally as excited.

We head to the tattoo parlor in a noisy, obnoxious fashion feeling carefree as we put the thoughts of initiation behind us for the moment.

"You like it?" Christina asks Will as she points at a print.

"Yeah. Where would you put it?" he asks.

**"**I don't know, where would you suggest?" she flirtatiously questions.

**"**Anywhere you want" will returns with a smile.

I roll my eyes at their flirting and see Tris moving away, most likely uncomfortably, at the display. I keep looking for a design to spark my attention but thus far nothing seems to grab my eye. I keep looking as Tris gets her tattoo and stop when one finally looks interesting enough.

It is flames with what appear to be the dauntless manifest written in them to look like the dauntless symbol. I grab the design from the wall and head toward the tattoo artist doing Tris tattoo. She is just finishing as I approach.

"Nice Tris" I tell her with a smile.

She smiles in return and introduces me to Tori in a pretty abnegation way that I cannot help but smile at. We cannot completely drop the ideas we were born believing for so long yet.

"I think I found one I like," I say and hold it out to Tori.

She snatches it from me and begins loading up the tattoo pad with the design.

"Hey guys were done" Christina says approaching.

"It's dinner time and I am starving" Will states.

"You guys go on ahead and save me a seat I'll be there in a minute" I tell them not wanting to hold them up and wanting to ensure a table for us at the same time.

They agree and head down to the dining hall leaving me with Tori.

"I hear you're the transfer in the top 3" she states as she attaches the pad to the back of my right shoulder where I indicated.

"Yep, I haven't fought yet but found out I have good aim" I reply.

She chuckles a bit, "Let's hope you can take and throw a punch as good then"

A few minutes later she announces she's done and I thank her before rushing out the door to head to dinner. As I round the corner to the bridge over the Chasm and head down the last few stairs I narrowly miss crashing into Eric as he's heading up.

"Woah there initiate. Watch where you're going" he tells me sounding annoyed or at least trying to.

"Sorry, hungry after the long day" I tell him then move past him.

He calls after me, "Nice ink"

When I turn to reply he is gone around the corner. I stare for a moment wondering how to process the encounter then decide to let it go. I join my friends and chow down on burgers before it's time to call it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right here is where things hopefully pick up the pace. Hope you enjoy. **

CHAPTER 3:

The next day starts the same as the last with Four smashing the metal cup into the pipes. Only today he doesn't speak but simply leaves assuming we are smart enough to get up and moving and report for training ASAP. I quickly do so and we all head out of the dorm after getting ready. We start again with guns today and I cannot help the smile on my face as I grab myself one and find a target. Before I can take my first shot I am interrupted by Four.

"Aria" he calls, I turn to look at him behind me and spot Eric only a few feet behind watching as well.

"I want you to work on something a bit different today," He says and points to a spot about 20 feet back from my current position.

I go where he indicates and take up position understand he wants to distance me to make it harder. He seems to be waiting to see if I am capable enough so I take position and aim. I inhale then exhale slowly as I pull the trigger and hit the inner part of the target, same as the day before.

"When you empty your slip if you have stayed consistent move back another 20 feet" he says before moving on to move a few others back farther and help correct those still having trouble.

I can feel eyes on me still and realize Eric is watching to see if I can do it consistently. Working to ignore his presence, which was not as easy as it used to be to ignore other Candor, I focused my aim and took my next few shots in a row. They all succeeded in hitting the target consistently. I picked a new spot and managed to hit the center target each time with the remainder of my clip. I moved back 20 more feet and replaced my clip. I took aim and fired again hitting the inner part of the target. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when it did.

"Well it seems we need to find a harder obstacle for you" Eric said and I realized he had again moved closer to me without my realizing.

I turned, lowering the gun as I switched on the safety and smiled. Apparently even my achievement was contagious to Eric as he gave what seemed to be a fairly genuine smile. I couldn't be to sure though since thus far he seemed to fair on the scary and angry side of a personality.

"Seems to be that way" I replied simply.

He called over Four and they discussed increasing my gun work training. Something about needing wind so I could learn to adjust my aim based on it. Four nodded in agreement and Eric said he would take me up higher where it was windy.

"If it gets me away from the rest of this sorry show of training I am happy to accommodate" is exactly what he told Four.

I noticed Four tense a bit at Eric's choice of words, obviously not pleased. He simply nodded and walked away. Eric went to grab a fresh target and while he did so I noticed Christina approach as she grabbed another clip of ammo from beside me.

"You are going off alone with scary Eric" she said quietly.

I shrugged and she simply said "good luck" and went back to her target.

I grabbed 2 more clips of ammo and turned to see Eric ready and waiting. I followed him back down into the compound and we went through a hallway and back up another staircase until we emerged on the roof we jumped off for initiation. The ledges were lower allowing more wind. Eric simply picked a spot for the target in a windier area and moved back to indicate where I should stand. He stood just behind me as I positioned my aim.

" Do you feel the wind?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Which direction is it coming from?"

I sat still for a moment and watched the paper target flutter a bit.

"From the right"

"Good, let's see if you can aim accordingly the first try"

Knowing this was a major test I took position and felt the wind. It wasn't gusting nor too strong of a breeze. I aimed barely over to the right and took a shot managing to hit the edge of the inner target.

"Overcompensated a smidge but good for a first try"

Once I had emptied my clips I lowered my weapon and turned to face him. My arm was throbbing from the kick back but the adrenaline from all the success I was having helped me ignore it.

"With how much you smile you would think you were from Amity" he says, I am guessing attempting to insult me but it's not much of one if so.

I cannot help myself when I reply, "Nice to hear you notice my smile"

He seems to contemplate his next answer, "Hard not too, good work, and you are late for the run though so I suggest you go catch up"

I stare at him slightly incredulously as I realize he's in fact complimenting me but then it dawns on me what he says. He holds out his hand for the gun and I hand it over quickly. I realize the fastest way down is the same way I first ever entered. So with a smile I turn and take a running jump to the ledge and plunge down into the net. I cannot help my laughter as I roll myself out and ungracefully fall to the ground. I do not hesitate and take off running the halls out of the compound and sprint down the street to where I can see the rest of the transfers disappearing around a corner. Feeling eyes on me I slowed briefly to turn around and look up, Eric was standing by the edge next to the tracks watching me. I couldn't see his face from here so I did not know what to think and he disappeared from sight only moments later. I flipped back around and took off after the others. When I turned the corner they hadn't made much progress much to Fours disappointment. I quickly caught up and was welcomed with groans and hateful comments at my speed and energy. I bumped Will on purpose as I ran past and caught up to the front.

"Show off" I heard Will call as I went.

"How'd you do?" Four asked unsurprised it seemed to see me.

"Perfect" I smiled.

We ran the same journey as the day before and on the final stretch I smiled big and turned around.

"Last one there has to give me their cake" I called, mostly meaning to my friends but others still attempted to pick up the pace as I took off as hard as I could across the pavement. I swore I saw an amused smile from Four as I did but I could have been seeing things.

When we got back into the compound I got shoved and shouldered by the rest of the exhausted initiates, especially Will and Christina.

"Apparently I should have hung out with you more often," Christina said as she tried to catch her breath.

Al came slowly into the compound last and I smiled at him.  
"Aw Al you shouldn't have! You didn't have to stay behind just let me have your cake!"

I tried to make it a joke but he seemed really put off on being last. I walked over and side hugged him.

"It's only day 2 Al, you'll get there. Running is not easy if you haven't done it for years" I reassured him.

Four interrupted us by ordering to go eat breakfast and then return to training for more drills before fights began later. We all eagerly made our way to the dining hall to chow down on the muffins and other food available. Most were too tired to speak so it was a relatively silent affair at our table before we entered the training room. Immediately we were put to work on drills. I eagerly started laying into my usual punching bag.

"Not tired yet?" I heard from behind me an hour later and tried to fight a smirk from creeping onto my face.

"Never" I replied.

I heard Eric make a noise the mixture of approval and of wanting to prove me wrong about just how tired I could be pushed to become. I did a few more drills before we were called to a water break. We turned to find Eric waiting matches on the board for today.

Peter vs Drew

Will vs Al

Tris vs Myra

Edward vs Aria

Molly vs Christina

I had to blink twice. Oh that asshole. Eric totally had just pinned me against the best fighter in the room as revenge for saying I could never be tired. Oh this was going to hurt.

Peter and Drew's match began. It was clear straight away that Peter was out for blood. Drew put up a good fight but still it ended with him unconscious after Peter face stomped him to the ground. I flinched at the ruthlessness and could only hope to never experience it myself. Match 2 was Will vs. Al. Will was fast, Al was big. It would be a tough call on which would win out. After 10 minutes of sparring Al's strength came in handy and he was able to knock Will out. Next up was Tris and Myra. Christina next to me crossed her fingers and we both hoped Tris could find it in her to at least put up a good fight. They entered the ring and it began. Myra came in swinging wild, Tris at least had learned one thing and didn't run away. She simply try to dodge and hit. While she didn't completely dodge the attack she was able to land a blow. It became a catfight of random and wild swinging blows. Somehow Tris managed to knock Myra to the ground and with regret hit her till she was down for the count. Christina and I could not help but cheer as she joined us and gave her high-fives.

"Told you you'd be most improved" taunted Christina.

Then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and gave one last smile to Christina and Tris before I entered the arena. Edward came and stood across from me. I began to calm my breath and focus. I needed to watch him because even if I was going to lose, I was going to learn how he moved to be better next time. The fight began and we both tried to wait each other out. I knew with how much bigger and stronger he was that I couldn't let myself get caught up by him. Apparently he had enough waiting and lunged forward aiming a hook for my face. I blocked and kicked out but missed. We both backed up and this time I lunged and moved to kick, as he reached to grab my leg I pulled back and uppercut him to the jaw. In his shock I was able to use the momentum to bring my opposite elbow into his solar plexus and jump back away before he could recover and grab me. He looked impressed but angry as he came at me again. This time I wasn't able to dodge fast enough as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me closer before knocking me to my back. I kicked out and got him in the knee cap with my heel quick enough to roll away as I stood he recovered and kicked me in the back. I swung around and made for a left hook to hopefully surprise him with my non-dominant hand but it didn't work. He bent my arm back and twisted it behind me then brought his other elbow to my temple and ended the fight knocking me out. I don't remember hitting the mat. When I awoke I was off to the side against a pillar and Al was holding an ice pack to my temple as he watch Christina and Molly fight. I slowly became coherent again and took the ice pack from Al thanking him. He helped me stand just as things went bad.

**"**Come on, Chris" I heard Tris say.

Molly continues to pummel Christina and she backs away holding her hands up, "No. No. I'm done. I'm done"

**"**You need to stop?" Eric asks and immediately my senses are on alert.

Christina nods her head in response.

"Okay. Let me give you a hand." Something is off. Eric isn't nice to people who fail or quit or are not doing well enough I think to myself.

"Thanks"

**"**Alright, let's everyone take a break!" Eric calls out.

Eric leads us with Christina walking beside him and Tris and I notice him placing his hand on Christina's back.

**"**You, uh...you're feeling a little better?" He asks, almost sounding legitimately concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Christina says.

We have reached the bridge that stands over the chasm when suddenly Eric pushes her off, he grabs her hand and holds her over the edge letting her dangle.

**"**Grab the rail, we're done" he tells her.

Christina grabs the rail as she dangles on the edge of the bridge like he told her too. Tris moves to stop it but Will and I both stopper her. There's no convincing Eric otherwise about this and Christina's life is on the line.

**"**You've got three options. Hang there and I'll forget your cowardice, fall and die, or give up. But if you give up you're out" he tells her.

We all wait with bated breath as Eric times her hanging on for dear life off the side of the bridge.

**"**Come on, Chris" Tris encourages as we see her begin to struggle to keep her grip.

Finally Eric calls,** "**Time!" and Tris runs forward assisted by Will to pull Christina back up where she starts to cry in their arms.

**"**Dauntless never give up" Eric says simply then disappears across the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber Silverwood****:thanks for the review! was super excited to see it as it is the first. Funny story when I was writing all that I was sitting there going why can I not remember any shooting terminology now that I need it! I felt stupid needing to google it so I just went with it haha. I will definitely use recoil instead of kick-back from here on out. **

**Things are finally starting to get moving and heat up. This is where things will start to change the Divergent story line. You won't see the big changes until Stage 2 begins.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

* * *

It's the middle of the night when the screams begin. Someone yells to find the lights as we all jump from our beds to find the source of the screaming. I hear Tris suddenly.

"Oh god Edward!"

The lights finally turn on. Someone must have alerted the Dauntless that patrol the pit because Four appears looking rushed and half awake. I look to where I heard Tris' voice and see her holding her hands around Edwards eye to slow the blood from where a knife is protruding. I feel my stomach drop but don't look away as Dauntless members arrive to help Four. They lift Edward and take him off to the infirmary. I see Tris stare at the blood coveringher hands and clothes. She looks up and stares hard at Peter who I look to see hasn't moved from his bed and is smirking.

That bastard got rid of his competition so he could be first. No one was safe anymore. The war to become a full member of Dauntless and land a good job had truly just begun.

* * *

"As Dauntless we fight to protect every life inside the fence without fail. That's why we train your the way we do, to teach you not to give up, and to find out who has what it takes. I know it's been quiet out there a few years, but that could change at any moment. So we have to be ready for everything." Four says to us as we ride the train to the wall.

We exit and walk to the wall and begin the climb up. We can see the Amity farms and the faction members working.

**"**What's out there?" Tris asks.

**"**Monsters" Christina jokes.

**"**Amity farms" Al states obviously.

**"**No, I know. Beyond that" Tris says.

"Places that never recovered from the war" Will guesses.

**"**Do you know?" Tris asks Four.

**"**Let's just say they built the fence for a reason" is his only reply.

We stand there and stare at the mass of land spreading further than the eye can see. Once when I ran away from Candor I though about trying to leave the city. I wondered what could be out there and even if there was nothing I thought at the time it would be a better choice than feeling unwanted at Candor. I had almost packed a bag of food and water to make the trip, but when it came down to it I could not bring myself to leave it all behind. What would my parents of thought if I just left the safety of the city to wander the wasteland beyond, and possibly die alone and starving. They would have been so disappointed is my only answer. They expected great things of me and I was determined to prove that I was capable of doing so to them and everyone back at Candor who saw me as nothing but a nuisance and a pain.

Soon we returned from our field trip back to the compound and entered the training room. The board had been updated and I heard Peter yell in outrage. We walked over to check it out and I froze. There on the board my name and Peter's had been switched. After last night Edward and Myra left to be factionless. Meaning when we started this morning Peter had moved to first in Edwards absence but now I was first.

"How is that even possible you lost your fight?" Peter yelled outraged and started to get in my face.

Before I could give him an answer it was done for me.

"Because fights aren't all we score you on and she is the only initiate farther along in speed and gun ability than anyone else. If she had beat Edward yesterday she would be first" Eric answered as he joined us in the room.

Peter glared at me and I knew from that point forward I was going to need to watch my back… and my front… and my sides… and maybe just not sleep again. Especially after what he was willing to do I order to be ahead of Edward.

That's when we noticed the room had changed and there was a wall of blue gel targets that looked like people against one wall and a cart of glimmering knives lay out as well.

"Today we will be throwing knives" Four announces as he picks one up and hits it dead center of the targets chest and sticks it.

As practice begins we all soon notice Tris is sticking her knives right away. Finally something she is good at to help improve her score, hopefully.

"You're kind of good at this" Christina tells her.

I murmur my agreement as I line up my next shot. I can hit the damn target where it needs to go but the won't stick of the over rotate and hit handle first. I sigh in frustration as I crack my knuckles and go to try again.

"Your flicking your wrist at the last second and causing it to over rotate" I hear the familiar voice of Eric say from behind me.

I stop from throwing my current knife and look back at him. Then I face the target again and prepare to throw. I concentrate on keeping my wrist from jerking and this time the knife sticks. In amazement I smile with glee and turn to grab more. I turn to thank Eric but his attention has moved onto Al, very unfortunately. Al throws the knife so weakly with almost no effort and it doesn't even hit the target.

"Well that was pathetic" Eric tells him.

"It slipped" Al tries to say.

"Well go get it!" Eric demands.

"What… while they're throwing?" Al asks obviously scared.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of being stabbed by an airborne knife? Yeah." Oh Al if only you could have decided to keep your mouth shut I think as I see the familiar look Eric got after Christina begged for her fight to stop.

"Everybody stop" Eric calls out and immediately everybody does so as the clattering of knives becomes silence instead.

"Stand in front of the target" Eric tells Al.

Al does as he is told with his body slumped in fear and anguish.

"Four, give me a hand here" says Eric then he turns back to Al, "You're going to stand there while he throws those knives. And if I see you flinch, you're out".

Then Eric turns to all of us, "One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional"

Just as Four prepares to throw the first knife Tris opens her mouth.

"Stop. Anyone can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything"

Oh Tris. You could have earned so many points back today with knife throwing if you had just stayed quiet is all I can think. I wanted her to make it. Not that I didn't like Al but I felt close with Christina, Tris and Will.

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place" Eric suggests.

Tris walks over and switches places with Al mumbling to him that it's okay.

"Same rules apply" Eric announces.

Tris takes a deep breath and Four throws his first knife and it hits the target beside Tris's leg.

"Oh come on Four" Eric taunts.

Four tosses his second knife around in his hand before throwing it and it hits the target beside Tris's head this time.

"You can get closer than that" Eric taunts again.

"You want me to give her a little trim?" Four asks.

"Yeah, maybe just a little off the top" Eric agrees.

Four throws the third knife and it lands on the target only an inch above her head. He then without pausing throws his fourth and final final and it lands next to her ear. From her gasp and how she touches her ear next we all know it cut her.

"Points for bravery, Stiff. But not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth" Eric informs her, "You watch yourself. We train soldiers, not rebels"

Then to all of us he announces, "Alright, we're done for today, get out".

We all leave while Tris stays behind with Four. I can tell she was upset but we could wait for her elsewhere.

"Can you believe that?" Christina asks.

"I wish I could say no" I tell her.

Were quiet the walk back to the dorm. I soon decide I cannot keep still so I head out of the dorm alone and go up onto the roof where we jumped and just yesterday I was shooting targets. I jump up and sit looking down to where I know the net is waiting. At least if I get blown off the edge it will catch me. I balance and lay back on along the edge and sigh. Things here were not what I thought they would be but I guess none of us knew what to expect. Not even the dauntless born actually know what initiation entails.

I do not know how much time passes before I hear the gravel shift as boots approach me. I stay still hoping it's not Peter here to try and kill me. Granted if he did shove me I did already place myself over the net.

"What are you doing out here?" I hear Eric question.

I can tell he's trying to use his leader voice but there is a casual undertone breaking through like he's genuinely curious about me and not just being his scary, asshole leader persona.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were stalking me" is all I reply.

"It's my job to keep track of all initiates" He says.

"I feel like you do an extra special job of keeping your eyes on me" I do not know what has given me the courage to speak to him this way but just something about him makes me think I do not need to worry like everyone else does about facing the wrath of his actions. Maybe that's stupid and crazy but I am dauntless.

"I think you are seeing things initiate" he says and I gasp opening my eyes when I realize he is standing right above me, hovering his face over mine.

"Says the guy invading my personal space" I state sitting up to face him.

"You seem to be the only one not afraid of me" is all he says.

It was not the answer I expected and it throws me off guard for a second.

"Well why should I be? Sure it's your job as leader and trainer to act tough to make us prove ourselves but I do not think that necessarily makes you a complete asshole" and there it was. I had just said it aloud.

"So you do think I'm an ass?" he questions and I cannot believe my eyes when I see he is smiling teasingly back at me.

"Sometimes, well lately most times. You did try to kill 2 of my friends already and I have only known you 3 days" I reply truthfully.

"Careful Aria, your Candors showing," he teases. Who is this man and what has he done with badass Eric who takes no shit and only dishes it out, and quite cruelly. And I am even more intrigued to realize I find it extremely attractive. I find him attractive. Oh, I do not need this right now.

I stand quickly and look right up into his face, "I need to get going it's almost dinner" I state.

As I go to move around him he puts out an arm stopping me. I freeze and look back up into his eyes. He smirks at me and I cannot help but feel my heart skip a beat and my whole body grows warm. Damn hormones. It has been too long since I have been with someone to fight this.

"Just a second" he says lowly.

I am frozen as a million things flash through my mind at his tone of voice and not a single one of them is appropriate. Not a one!

He reaches up and moves a blonde strand of hair back behind my ear from where the wind has dislodged it. His hand grasps my neck and next thing I know he is kissing me. This has to be so wrong on so many levels and breaking some kind of rule but it feels so right that I do not even care. I step closer pushing myself against him and kiss him back. It gets heated and when we finally break apart were both trying to catch our breath. I can't help but drop my head down so its practically resting against his shoulder for support as I gather myself.

"If you're interested in continuing this meet me on the chasm bridge tonight after lights out" he whispers huskily and then steps back from me.

I look up to meet his gaze but he's already turned away and is heading for the secret stairs. I have no idea what to think as my mind catches up with everything that just happened and all he just said. Once it does catch up I am so full of emotions and churning thoughts that the only thing I can think of to do is plunge down over the edge to the net for an adrenaline rush to shock my system back to thinking clearly.

This is Eric were talking about here. The guy who tried to drop Christina over the chasm and throw knives at Al and makes us fight till were unconscious. Even with all that though I cannot stop thinking about him. I realize I want him as I lay there in the net just looking up at the sky. Not in the romantic sense. Definitely not with his actions, but just for fun I could totally let myself have some fun.

I roll out of the net and stand up more graciously than the last time. I begin the journey to the dining hall wondering just what a fun non-committed fling with a guy like Eric could be like for me, only an initiate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. I am on a roll writing this and hope to not lose momentum. I hope to speed things alongside the movie to get to some newer scenes with Eric. We also get a glimpse into Aria's past just slightly this chapter. More to come with that for sure as we leave stage 1 of initiation. **

CHAPTER 5:

Dinner that night is an interesting affair. I fight to keep my thoughts from wandering as I sit with my friends. Most are still congratulating Tris for the knife incident earlier. I stay fairly quite as they talk excitedly about it and other things.

"Aria…" I hear my name and snap up to see them all staring at me.

"Oh, did you say something?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah I asked if you remember Dante from Candor?" Christina says.

"Of course I remember Dante, he was the brother I always wanted until he transferred…." I trail off upon realization.

She smiles and nods her head indicating me to look the opposite way and I do so. I spot him instantly. I note the changes he has made over the last 2 years since I saw him last back when we were both Candor. He was one of the few people who didn't regard me as simply a pain in the ass. I am amazed that I could have forgotten that he picked Dauntless at the Choosing Ceremony. I smile bright and jump from my seat to head his way. As I reach where he stands with a group of other Dauntless I sidle up beside him and his friends grow quiet. He looks confused and turns to see me.

"Look at you all grown up" I state cheekily.

He stares a moment longer before the smile I remember so well breaks across his face and he engulfs me in a hug so tight I have to gasp for breath as he spins me around and around causing a scene.

"Ah my little rebel. I was wondering when I would finally lay eyes on you" He says as he sets me back down and ruffles the top of my head.

I glare angrily as his friends laugh, "You know I hate that nickname"

"So the spitfire transfer is the same rebellious little girl you talk about?" One of the guys beside him asks as he reaches out to shake my hand.

I bristle at his choice of words and he must notice as he smiles in apology.

"Don't blame me, his words. I am Micah by the way" the guy says with a laugh.

"Hey now spark don't get upset, I talk about you fondly and with the upmost respect" he says with his hands up in surrender.

"Mhmm well next time you feel like sharing about me just remember I know just as much if not more about you to return the favor" I say with a wink of promise and threat.

"Oo I like this one!" Another guy says as he slaps Dante's arm.

"You wouldn't!" He jokingly exclaims.

"One can never be too sure, I suggest being on your best behavior here forward," making all his friends laugh.

"So you're the girl who terrorized the Candors for the past few years," Micah says rather than asks but I can tell they would like elaboration from the direct source.

"I think terrorized would be putting it lightly" Dante says causing me to punch him in the arm and he rubs the spot with a glare at me.

"Well let's just say I knew from a young age that I was meant for another faction and did not uphold the same beliefs as the rest of Candor which led to many disagreements," I say simply with a smile at the elusiveness of the statement.

"I am sure we will get to hear more of those stories soon," one of the other guys laughs.

"Yeah but isn't it almost your curfew little initiate?" Dante teases.

It is then I noticed the dinner hour has passed and many have left the dining hall including my friends to retreat to the dorms. Realizing that also means it is almost time to meet Eric I turn back to the group in front of me.

"Yeah, I need to go. I am not getting cut because you keep me out past curfew" I tell Dante with a smirk.

"Yeah because you never got me in trouble for curfew back at Candor" Dante fires back.

"Yes but back at Candor we didn't face becoming Factionless" I state and hug him quickly before giving a joking salute to the rest before I turn and leave quickly.

"Keep kicking ass little rebel" I hear Dante call as I exit the hall which causes me to smile.

I quickly head up the stairs and to the bridge of the chasm. Just as I get to the bridge I hear the tell-tale calling for lights out as said lights begin to power down in all unnecessary parts of the compound leaving me with some of the few lights left on. I stand on the center of the bridge and lean on the railing looking down into the chasm. I try not to jump when I hear Eric speak from the hallway to my right.

"Well, aren't you right on time"

"Punctuality is something I hold very dear to my values" I retort.

Eric doesn't respond but simply smirks at me from where he leans on the archway before the bridge. He nods his back behind him and turns to leave. I understand the cue to follow and do so. I can't help but wonder where he is leading me as we soon head into a direction of the compound I have never seen before. I come to realize it must be private living quarters for those fully Dauntless which is why us initiates have not set foot in them yet. Then it further dawns on me that he is most likely taking me to HIS living quarters. I cannot help the excitement that begins to build at the prospect, so much so that I stop paying attention and when he stops I run into him. He grabs my waist with one arm as my face hits his shoulder lightly and keeps me from falling backwards. He smirks down at me before he punches a code into the door and it unlocks. He releases me and holds open the door permitting me to enter first. I do so slowly as I take in my surroundings and see the expanse of the space before me. Being a leader must have its perks is all I can think at the site of the apartment.

I hear the door click shut behind me and I slowly turn around to face Eric. He moves to stand before me, his face the blank emotionless stare that he tends to use in the training room.

"So what do you think?" He asks. I can't tell if he seriously is concerned with my opinion or being an ass by making pointless small talk pretending to care.

"Eh it's all right I guess," I say and turn to walk further into the apartment.

I slip out of my coat and toss it onto the couch that I see in front of me as I head towards it. I know Eric is following but I do not realize how closely until I pause to observe the space better and feel his hand ghost across my tattoo that my tank top reveals. I feel goose bumps rise on the skin and fight the shiver of electricity that goes through me at his soft touch.

"You know" he begins quietly, "coming here won't be some way to improve rank and guarantee you a spot or special favors in initiation"

I turn quickly and look him sharply in the eye, "I think I have already more than proven I do not need anyone's help to pass initiation and in the top 3 no less"

"That's all I needed to hear" he says before pulling me to him and kissing me again like he did on the roof top.

From there things get heated and move quickly as he lifts me up. I wrap my arms and legs around him as he walks across the room. I feel one of his lands leave my waist and a door open before he kicks it shut. Soon I am lying on a bed with him above and I smile up at him. Yep this is going to be fun.

I awake the next morning to the sunrise peeking in through a window. I lay on my stomach in a bed that is definitely not my bunk and feel a heavy limb draped across me under the blankets. As I stir, I am pulled back against another body and I smile as I remember the events of only a few hours prior. I feel a kiss on my pulse point before he finally speaks.

"Time to rise"

I snuggle further into him and the blankets and playfully whine in protest, surprisingly content with my surroundings.

"It's so warm and nice here though" I whisper tiredly.

I hear and feel him chuckle as he moves upright and rolls me under him. The leader Eric I have seen currently isn't present as morning after sex Eric smirks down at me playfully. I reach up and trace his tattoo from neck to chest watching his muscles tighten and relax at my touch. I smirk back as I prepare for whatever he plans to do next.

"If you don't hurry the others will notice your absence" he says simply.

"I doubt they will notice too much. I am always the first to rise" I reply.

"Mm well then if you hurry up I'll let you use my shower rather than the dorm ones" he says before he rolls out of bed, snatching the blankets so they fall to the floor and exits into another room attached to the bedroom.

Now cold I glare after him and attempt to hit him with a pillow but miss horrendously. Sighing in defeat I smile when I hear the shower turn on. Oh how nice it would be to shower without the pervy eyes of the others. Well they aren't all pervy but a girl needs her privacy. I leave the comfort of the bed and move quickly to the bathroom as I feel the cold air hit more of my skin. I cannot help but stop and stare when I see the expansive bathroom. It makes the rest of the apartment look like a factionless hovel. The shower is huge and pours cascading like a waterfall. The steam rising off it promising to caress and warm every part of me, how relaxing this shower would be after the days of training my muscles. I quickly move and open the glass door keeping me from said shower and nudge Eric out of the way to stand beneath the steady flow of water. I sigh and tip my head back. It is just as amazing as it looks. I hear Eric chuckle and flick him off. He quickly grabs my finger and I feel him bite it. I gasp and rip my hand away as I glare at him.

"Now how could you have hidden this from me!" I exclaim as I forget any other witty banter.

"You have a shower fetish?" he jokes as he loosely wraps his arms around me.

"Who wouldn't love this shower? If I had known about this sooner we would have spent a lot of time in here last night" I say without thinking and even after last night's events I cannot help but blush.

"Oh really? Well, I don't see why there wouldn't be more time in the future to spend in this shower" he says with a glint in his eye that sparks something inside me.

"Mmm well if you think I am ever using the initiate showers again you are crazy, you best give me the code to this thing" I joke even though at the moment I am quite serious about how intensely I feel about this shower.

He laughs and pulls me closer. "Hmm we will have to see about that one. Maybe you can convince me to divulge it"

"I think we both know I am very capable of achieving a goal like that"

He kisses me then and its as thrilling as every time before.

"Hurry up and get ready, I have to get to a meeting. Try to be a little discreet when you leave and get to the training room" he says before he kisses me one last time and exits the shower.

Left alone I cannot help but never want to leave this place.

"When I pass initiation can I marry you for your shower?" I call so he can hear me over the pouring water. "Like seriously I just want your shower, you can do whatever you want"

I don't receive a response but I briefly hear him chuckle one last time as he pulls on shirt and leaves the bathroom. Once alone I reluctantly finish washing before ending the shower. I have to stare for a bit to figure out how it works but quickly find the correct handle. When I open the door I notice a black towel on the counter that he must have left me. I dry myself quickly before going to hunt for my clothes. Once dressed I throw my hair in a pony tail and quickly head to the door to exit. Listening for a moment I hear nothing so I crack the door to check for anyone milling the hall. Determining it is clear I swiftly exit and shut the door behind me and down the hall. I manage to make it back down to the more public halls unquestioned and unseen. I head towards the training room and as I enter to only see Four I realize even with my shower and longer walk I have beaten everyone else.

I smile and nod at Four and go to throw a few warm ups on the bag while we wait. Slowly the other 7 filter in and I notice Tris give me a questioning look. Before she can say anything Eric enters the room and announces, "First fight: Peter versus Tris".

"It's Eric. He's just trying to get back at you" Christina tells her quietly as she heads for the ring. We share a worried glance as she goes.

"Alright there, Stiff? Are you about to cry? I'll take it easy on you if you cry" Peter tells her as she takes her stance across from him.

**"**Come on, Tris" Christina calls.

Peter makes his first move and Tris is able to dodge and even lands a punch to his throat. They start fighting but soon Peter has her knocked to the ground.

**"**Get up" Peter taunts.

**"**Come on. Stop playing with each other" Eric demands.

Tris gets up but Peter immediately knocks her down again. I notice Four leave the room just before Peter stomps Tris in the face knocking her out cold. Eric calls for someone to care her to the infirmary and announces she's cut. I cannot believe what I hear as I stare in disbelief. Before I can continue to process this he calls me to fight Molly. I share a glance with Christina and silently promise revenge for her fight the day before and Tris' before that. Molly may be big for a girl but that makes her slow.

Our fight begins and as she tries to charge me I spin out of the way and manage to kick her knee causing her to collapse. I quickly move to kick her in the stomach before I punch her once in the temple. She slowly moves away in a slight daze and I can see the anger. She attempts to gather herself and use brute force in a charge again but I deflect the move upper cut her jaw. While she's still recovering I knock the wind out of her with a punch and then knee her in the face. She falls to the ground where I punch her in the temple hard with my built up anger at the Tris situation and she goes out cold. Heaving for air I back away and too my shame almost fall off the arena but Will steadies me and helps me down. Christina fist bumps me as a bend over to catch my breath.

I look up to see Four is back and Eric is whispering with him heatedly.

"Did they even see that?" I ask.

"They did, they looked away once she was out" Will answers back.

Their discussion concludes and Four calls out the next fight. I stand watching while I wonder how Eric could just cut Tris like that for simply defending a friend yesterday. A few hours later all the fights are over and we head to lunch. After that we are told to rest up as we will be going on a field trip tonight and are given vests.

As night falls we don the vests and go to check on Tris.

**"**Wow, you look...look bad" Christina tells Tris when she wakes.

**"**How long have I been here?" she asks.

**"**All day" Will answers.

**"**A day? Have you seen the score board? Where am I?"

**"**You're below the line" Christina tells her.

**"**Why are you wearing those vests?" she asks seeing our new attire.

** "**War games" I tell her and she tries to get up.

**"**Woah, what are you doing?" Christina asks her pushing her back down.

"I'm coming" she replies.

**"**You can't." I tell her slowly.

**"**Eric says you're done" Will finishes.

**"**What?" Tris gasps.

**"**He said you were out. Your father's on the council, Tris. Maybe they'll make an exception and let you go home" He tells her trying to soften the blow.

**"**I'm sorry, Tris" Christina tells her sadly.

**"**We gotta go. We're gonna miss the train" Will informs us.

We hug Tris and then exit the infirmary, calling goodbye as we head for the train. When we get there we wait with the others for it's arrival and notice Four and Eric carrying duffel bags. We look at each other hoping someone has the answer as the dauntless born initiates join as well. The train approaches before anyone can ask questions and we board quickly jumping on as it begins to pick up speed.

Suddenly we see Four pull Tris up onto the train and then walk away. We approach her quickly.

"Hi" Christina says simply, confused.

"What are you doing here?" asks Will sensibly.

"I just figured that I had to make it" She tells us.

Eric notices her and approaches us. He stands should to shoulder with me as he moves to look down at her.

"Who let you out?" he questions.

"I did" she tells him way more courageously then I thought possible.

"You did?" he repeats and stares at her for a moment.

"Okay," he says finally and glances at us all before walking away.

We breathe a collective sigh of relief as Christina suggests we sit down for the rest of the journey.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

"The game's simple. Just like Capture the Flag." Four announces as they call us all together on the train.

**"**Weapon of choice" Eric says, holding up a tiny little gun.

"Call that a gun?" Molly states snidely.

I catch Eric's smirk as he turns and shoots her in the leg. She falls to the ground screaming in pain as Eric steps forward and yanks out a dart and holds it up to us to see.

**"**Neurostim dart. Simulates the pain of a real gun shot wound, only lasts a couple of minutes. Two teams. Four and I are captains" Eric explains.

**"**You pick first" Four offers.

**"**Okay. Edward" Eric states

**"**I'll take the Stiff"

**"**Oh. Picking the weak ones so you got someone to blame when you lose"

**"**Something like that"

They continue on like this with me ending up on Fours team. I can see Eric flash a briefly displeased look before he goes back to his cocky smirking. Soon it's our team's turn to hop off the train and we run out onto the pier. Our history books say it was once called Navy Pier and warships once docked there. You can see some off in the fields of what was once a lake. The pier was once an attraction place of fun. The old ferris wheel ride still stands.

"Where did Eric's team go?" a Dauntless born asks.

**"**They must have gone to the end" Will assumes.

**"**Alright, lights off. Gather round, come on" Four calls. We do as were told and make a team huddle.

"Okay, what's your strategy?" he asks.

This was still a test and he couldn't decide for us how to win we had to figure it out on our own with only small tips from Four to guide us. Everyone starts shouting out ideas and speaking over one another.

**"**Uh...we can either flag the wall so they can't find us..." says Al.

**"**We send out a team to scout the location, see if we can find their flags" Will insists.

**"**I say we blitz them. Just beat them with sheer force" Ezra a dauntless born says.

**"**That's the best way to lose quickly" Will retorts.

**"**Let them come to us. We don't know where they are," Al says.

I roll my eyes. Al would want to hide out rather than seek out the enemy. How his test said Dauntless I'll never know. I stay quiet listening to everyone's ideas trying to put it all together into the best plan of action.

**"**Okay, we're gonna split into two groups. Defense and offense" Christina butts in sick of the boys bickering.

**"**Who put you in charge?" Al protests.

**"**Someone has to make a decision" Christina replies.

As they continue to argue I see Tris wander off to the ferris wheel and Four follow. She begins to climb and he follows. I look up and realize she's trying to scout out Eric's team. At least someone is thinking straight I mentally state. The team is still arguing when Tris and Four come back to tell us they know where Eric's team is holed up at the tower.

"Lets take them on full frontal attack. They only have one way out" I say.

Everyone is finally in agreement and we head into enemy territory.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Four asks Tris

"We'll split into two groups. We'll go up this side and leave the rest of you to engage Eric," She announces as we jog quietly across the pier.

We split up as Tris said. I end up with Four, Tris and Christina as well as a few others to go around Eric's team. It isn't long before it is no longer a surprise attack.

"I can see them!" someone from Eric's team yells in the dark.

"Go, go!" Four calls out.

"Light 'em up!" I hear Eric's familiar voice call out.

Flares light up the surrounding area as Eric's team starts to fire.

"Follow me. Go" Four orders.

Christina, Tris and I follow him behind an old shipping crate.

"Go" He tells Tris and Christina.

"Christina" Tris says as she takes off letting Christina know to follow her.

I stay behind with Four and exchange shots with Eric's team trying to draw the fire to keep Tris and Christina safe and on track. Four and I swiftly work together to take out members of Eric's team. We round a crate to find Eric. Four and him have a shoot off while I sneak around to the other side. I step over Peter rolling on the ground in pain with 2 darts in him and have to keep from laughing, as I keep moving. I take out another of Eric's team and am rounding another crate when I hear cheers and yells. I look up to see Tris holding up our flag victoriously. I call out cheering alongside the rest of our team as Eric's groans in defeat. Once the darts effects have worn off everyone we begin to leave the pier and head for the nearest train.

I am walking with Tris when a dauntless born approaches her. He says something about a dauntless tradition for initiation and I am immediately intrigued.

"You can come too Aria. We've heard about your top 3 rankings," He tells me.

"Sounds like fun" I say ignoring his ranking comment assuming it just means since I am more likely to make the cut I am worthy of such a tradition.

"I'm Ezra by the way," He says with a smile as we split off from the others and everyone begins to run.

I look back one last time and see Eric's gaze following us. He smirks at me and I turn back to join the others. We eventually make it to the top of a building after a crazy climb up hundreds of stairs and breath deeply.

That's when we see them hooking up a harness to a thick metal line. We watch as the first person hops in and they shove off and go flying.

"Wow!" I state amazed.

Tris goes next and I wait till it's my turn and hop in feet first so I can reach the brake easier at the end. The ride is incredible, breath taking, and scary as hell and I couldn't wait for the chance to do it again sometime. At the end I drop out of the harness into the arms of waiting dauntless born. I smile big at Tris as we begin the long journey back to the compound. Tired from the long day of fighting, war games and zip lining I fall into my cot in the dorm without taking the time to change or shower knowing I'll be up early enough to shower tomorrow. For now I just want to sleep and let my body rest.

The next morning I rise early to shower before anyone else. I miss Eric's shower immediately. I really needed to convince him to give me code to his room so I could use it whenever I wanted. As I am finishing Tris enters the showers and I smile at her in greeting as I leave to get dressed. I do so quickly putting on a pair of black training pants, sports bra and tank top. I love the clothes here. Candor may have been black and white but was mostly white and blocky type clothing. The form fitting black gave me a new confidence in myself as finally being in the right place. Tris came out of the showers as everyone else slowly began to stir. She got dressed and we headed to the dining hall together for breakfast to claim a table while the others got ready. We ate in relative peace.

"You got back really late and left again super early yesterday" Tris comments to me casually more curious then accusing.  
She was referring to my night with Eric, not that she knew or needed to know that.

"Yeah I was too wired to sleep so I went back up to the training room and ran some laps and punched the bags for a bit till I could sleep. Unfortunately late to bed does not make me late to rise in return" I joked hoping she would not dig further.

"I figured. You never seem to run out of energy," She said with a laugh.

"That I do not" I stated and was interrupted from saying more by Christina.

"That's what got her in so much trouble in Candor. We were never close but that didn't keep from knowing about all her exploits and punishments" She said as she grabbed a muffin and took a big bite.

I stuck my tongue out at her and continued eating as more initiates joined us. Soon it was time to head to the training room. Upon entering we found Four and Eric standing with Max by the ranking board. We gathered around waiting for what was to come.

Max was the one to start, "If you ranked above the red line, you'll move on to the second stage of training. If you're below it, we'll waste no more time on you. Here are your rankings"

The ranking are revealed across the board and there are cheers from the initiates that have made it above the line. I look at the board and see I am still in second above Peter but still a notch below Edward. I was fine with that except for the glare Peter was sending me. Yes I was definitely going to have to watch my back around Peter.

Tris also made it just above the line with ranking of 20 I notice.

"You made it!" Will tells her.

"You made it, Tris!" Christina repeats thrilled.

Tris smiles with relief and we all relax a bit knowing were safe still and together.

Were given the day off from training to go help bring back the months supplies. We get the joy of the brunt work lifting and passing heavy bags of food.

"So we passed the first stage of training and this is our reward. Glamorous" Christina says sarcastically as she passes Tris and I. I laugh and keep moving trying to focus and ignore the burning in my arms from lifting and lugging the heavy bags around. Soon were done and we notice Tris is missing and one of the Dauntless Born higher ups in charge of our tasks goes and finds her.

Back at Dauntless we're given free period. I wander away from the others wondering what Eric is up to. Initiate training may not be happening today but he still probably has leader duties. I decide to go check his room just in case since I have noting better to do. I reach his room with no incident and knock twice. I wait to see if I can hear anything and smile when I hear the lock unbolt. The door swings open and Eric smirks and leans out checking the hall. I put a hand on his chest and push him back inside. He shuts the door and gently pushes me up against it.

"Just couldn't get enough eh?" He taunts.

"I know it's horrid but I just have to admit that I cannot get enough of your shower" I smirk back.

I see his mouth twitch as he fights a smile.

"Oh really that's all you miss. I must not have done a very good job the other night then" he says bluntly.

"Oh you did otherwise I wouldn't have made it to morning to find your shower. Honestly this could get awkward. I don't know if he's cool with sharing" I say slyly.

Eric finally can't help but to laugh and then he presses his chest into me trapping me fully against the door.

" Well I guess we will just have to find out won't we?"

"You don't have any other work to do today?" I question as I tilt my head up to meet his.

"Nope. Day off too" he states simply before he ends the conversation with a searing kiss. He lifts me up so my legs wrap around him and he holds me up against the door.

"Let's go test out that shower again," I say before meeting his lips again as he carries me back to his room.

Hours later I'm standing in his kitchen wearing one of his shirts that barely covers my butt and staring into his fridge.

"And here I feared our only food options were at the specified dining times" I told him.

"No once you're a full member and get assigned your own place you can buy your own food," He tells me.

"Good to know" I state as I pull out a container and peek inside. Satisfied with what I find I hop up on the counter to sit beside where he stands and pop the lid off fully. He leans over and opens a drawer and hands me a fork. I smile in thanks and dig into the rice and chicken concoction.

"Mm that hits the spot," I inform him.

On my next bite he grabs the fork and steals my bite and I glare at him with a pout.

"Rude!" I fake gasp at him stealing the fork back.

"I believe you are in my kitchen eating my rations wearing my shirt," He says with a cocky grin.

"And your point is…" I trail out jokingly.

Eric rolls his eyes at me and gets out another fork and begins eating out of the container too. When we have both had our fill he takes the container from me and puts it away. He comes and stands between my legs. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him. That's when there's a knock at the door and we both freeze.

"Go to my room and shut the door," he states moving quickly away from me.

Luckily he's wearing shorts and only shirtless so I quickly and quietly move to his room and shut the door. I go sit on the bed so I won't have to move around and risk making noise. I can only hear muffled male voices talking on the other side before I hear the door shut and then Eric comes into his room.

"It was just Four asking about stage 2 tomorrow," he says.

I relax and drop back onto his bed and sigh. Man how am I ever supposed to sleep in those dorms again after being in this bed or your shower? I feel spoiled" I joke.

He moves to lie beside me and moves his hand up his shirt tracing along my stomach feeling my abs that I've developed from all the training.

"You are spoiled. Maybe I shouldn't be so nice to you. You might get a big head"

"Pshh takes one to know one" I tease back and turn on my side to face him.

"Now if I was doing this smart I'd have already kicked you out back to the dorms for the night" he informs me.

"Oh really? So if you aren't being smart about this what are you being since I am still here?"

"I'm genius because now you're already here for round 2 without having to sneak you back in" he says as he rolls me back onto my back.

"So it's not smart to let me hang around and get comfortable but its genius to do so just so you don't have to put in the work to get me back up here. Man I should be offended. I should storm right out of here and never come back!" I say and pretend to try to get up from under him and let him push me back down.

"I don't think so" He tells me with a smirk shaking his head at my antics.

"So about round 2?" I say with a smile.

Hours later I am still in Eric's room. I really should be back in the dorms not to draw suspicion but I don't want to leave and he's not making me. He's passed out beside me and had my head resting on his chest with his arm wrapped behind me with his hand on my hip. I run my hand down his chest gently as I look him over. God he was so my type. And when he wasn't being scary leader Eric he had a really great personality. Whoa, shit what am I thinking. This is just casual hooking up not dating and a relationship. I think I am letting the sex, awesome shower and good food get to my head. That needed to stop ASAP. There was no way Eric was looking for more than sex from this. He said himself if it wasn't so hard with me being an initiate to get me to his room I wouldn't have the luxury of sticking around so long after doing it. I needed to get myself in check before I got myself hurt. Shaking my head I decided I needed sleep stat. I needed to wake up with a clear head for whatever stage 2 of training would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for another update. Thanks for the follows and reviews. I have been working ahead in the story and then jumping back to make sure everything connects how I want it too. I'm starting to wish I lengthened the chapters about stage 1 but I am going to leave it as is for now. Later in _italics_ will be Aria's fear sim. I wanted to make sure it stood out as being the sim to you all. I tried my best to make them something to fear. Let me know what you think. Since they are dream like I tried to keep with that theme. Let me know what you think. I really want to make this flow well as it changes from the divergent storyline. We're getting close to where it is going to shift directions. **

CHAPTER 7:

All of us initiates including the dauntless born were told to wait outside the simulation room. Now that we were in stage 2 all our training and testing would be done with the dauntless born initiates. It had been almost a half hour since Molly entered as the first one to be tested. No one really knows what the test will entail. My only guess is that the process is something like the simulation for our aptitude tests only harder. Different tasks than the ones that helped us define what faction we belonged too.

I watch alongside the others, as Molly is taken out of the room looking shaken, barely able to stand.

"What did they do to her?" Christina practically gasps.

Four then steps into the waiting area from the room and looks at a clipboard. "Tris" he says simply and goes back in.

Tris slowly gets up giving us one last look before entering behind Four and shutting the door. We wait about 5 minutes before Four is opening the door again and Tris leaves. Well that was fast I think to myself and can tell the others agree.

Four calls the next name of one of the dauntless born and the process continues. We're down to the last half of us when Eric comes strutting down the hallway. I roll my eyes at Christina and she mouths great back at me. He enters the room without knocking and shuts it behind him. A while later the door opens and a dauntless born is escorted out. Four calls my name and I give Christina one last look before I enter the room. I can immediately tell four is annoyed and tense from Eric's presence where he casually leans next to a computer. Four tells me to sit in the chair that is actually like the one from the aptitude tests. I sit and he turns to me with a giant needle. That is not like what they made us drink though.

I stop him as he goes to use it on me. "Whoa there your going to have to do some more explaining before I let you stick me with that big ass needle"

I see Eric smirk behind Fours back and wish I could make a remark or expression back but don't because of Four.

"I'm gonna inject you with a serum that simulates the part of your brain that processes fear. It induces hallucinations and then transmitters in the serum allow me to see the images in your mind" Four tells me.

"Well I guess since I don't have a choice." I say laying back and trying to ignore the stick of the needle piercing me. It doesn't last long as Four sticks a couple monitors on me and starts the simulation.

_I am standing in a dark hallway with dimly lit torches. I cannot tell if it's Candor or Dauntless or somewhere else but it screams creepy danger. Behind me is solid wall so I have no choice but to trek forward. I start to hear a funny sound that I cannot place with any existing sound I have heard before. Only that it sounds like feet shuffling across the floor but different. It's coming from everywhere. I begin to walk faster as it gets louder. The torches play tricks on my eyes making shadows and I try to stay calm but can feel my heart race. I hear the loudest shuffle sound of all behind me and turn and bite down a scream as a giant spider the size of a dog is following me. It is sideways on the wall but quickly darts down to the floor. I hear more scuffling and shuffling and realize they had been with me all along when I look all around to see half a dozen giant spiders. I can feel the goose bumps as I stare in horror. They start to charge and I do the only thing I can think of. I grab the nearest torch and lash out with it. The closest spider leaps back fearing the hot flames. I keep moving the torch clearing a path until I can safely run past them all. I shiver as I lean against a wall catching my breath and slowing my heart rate, that is when I notice a door. I cautiously approach it and set the torch in the empty holder as I enter the bright room._

_As I do I see a Candor elder sitting at their desk. I recognize her instantly._

_"Sit down Miss Summers" She tells me and I do so._

_"Can I ask why I am here?" I question hesitantly._

_"On choosing day we all hoped that your aptitude test would help you find a place to fit your… personality. You instead though chose to stay with Candor with some idea of following after your parent's footsteps. Due to your recent actions we've decided that if you truly want to stay in Candor and follow this dream of yours you will need help learning how to properly behave and follow Candor law"_

_"What on earth does that mean?" I question angrily. How could I have possibly decided it was worth staying in Candor for this?_

_"We think that by conditioning you to be truthful we can curb your less appealing decisions," she says and Jack Kang enters with another Candor._

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Now, now Miss Summers you asked for this when you chose Candor"_

_Suddenly I am being restrained as they try to inject me with a serum. I struggle and get free from the Candor man knocking him out. I punch Jack Kang in the face breaking his nose._

_"Your right I am no Candor and I never will be" I say before I break the window with a chair and leap out in a free fall._

_I open my eyes and sit up in my bed. I look to see it 4am and wonder what could have woken me. I tentatively step out of my bed. I feel… funny. Something just isn't right and I cannot figure out what it is. I decide I need to find my mom and dad. Or my big brother and figure out what is going on. I quickly move to my bedroom door and open it. I feel nauseous and dizzy. I enter the hall heading for the main room. Upon entering the common area I see my dad lying by the windows. I move as fast as I can to his side. His fingers are bloody and I see he was trying to open the window. I shake him but he doesn't move. His lips are blue and theirs blood coming out his ears and nose. His eyes… I can't even describe his eyes. It's horrifying. Biting back a cry I quickly turn to go find my mom for help. I rush past the kitchen and find my mom. She lies in the hallway like she had been heading for the front door and fell asleep. Only I feel deep in my gut she isn't asleep. Shaking my head in disbelief I whimper. Without going any closer I rush back down the hall and find my brother Tony's bedroom door open. He is in his bed still. I rush to him and go to shake him when I see his lips are blue. It is then that I cry out._

I come out of the simulation screaming and thrashing. I feel hands holding me down. I distinctly hear Eric yelling at Four to end it.

"What the hell Four?" Eric demands.

"I don't know. That didn't look like a fear it looked like a memory," he snaps back at Eric.

As I come to trembling and crying I realize Eric is the one holding me to the chair. I am hyperventilating and as everything I just saw flashes back into my memory I lose the ability to make sense of what they are saying. I don't hear Eric or Four trying to get my attention and pass out in the chair.

* * *

When I wake next I am restrained to a bed in the infirmary. I shake my head to clear it and try to remember what happened. I look up to see Max, Four and Eric standing a few feet away. Four sees me awake first and tells the other two. The trio swiftly approaches and call over the nurse.

"Hey sweetheart, I am going to take these off now okay," she tells me.

I stare confused as to why I am even here and restrained in the first place.

"You were thrashing while unconscious it was a safety precaution" Four tells me seeing the look on my face.

As I go to ask what happened it all comes back and I almost start hyperventilating again.

"I thought you were drugging her to keep her calm" Eric demands.

"Not while she was unconscious," the nurse tells him as she hands me a pill and a cup of water.

"This will help you calm down and stay calm," she tells me.

Reluctantly I take the pill not wanting to feel this way any longer than necessary. It was too much right now after what the simulation had done to me.

"Miss Summers. I have been in contact with Jack Kang from your old faction. Your file stated your family was deceased in an accident but didn't shed light on what happened" he began and paused for me to process what he was saying.

"I was 9. Gas leak. My bedroom door was closed so it wasn't as strong in my room. Only reason I'm alive. I used the fire escape outside my bedroom to go to the apartment below us and woke them to alert what happened. 9 other families had deaths on our floor" I said back before he continued.

"Were not sure why this trauma has leaked into your fear simulation. Unfortunately the only way to pass stage 2 is to go through your full fear cycle successfully. The final test is the same simulation. You cannot join Dauntless without going through it" he informs me.

I sit there staring at my feet. Could I do it? Would I be better off going factionless now rather than having to see my dead family over and over again? If the point of the fear sim is to beat our fear how was I supposed to get through a real life event to beat it?

"We have talked and decided it would be best for you to get extra training to cope since this isn't a simple fear and an actual event from your life. Now this extra training isn't a gift. It's not meant to give you a one up. We believe that with such a simulation to concur you will need extra time to come to terms with it in order to move past it to successfully go through your other fears. This is about moving past your grief so you can succeed in getting past your fears" max tells me.

More time in that simulation definitely was not a one up on the competition for stage 2. It would be torture.

"What will you tell the others?" I ask quietly; finally looking up and making eye contact with him.

"Nothing. You will discreetly meet with Eric or Four in the simulation room at assigned times during free periods until you can get past it then if there is still time before the final test we will drop the extra sessions" he states.

"Okay. I'll do it," I tell him.

"Exactly what I hoped to hear. You are a fine initiate and I hope not to lose you to this. You have great things coming to you if you succeed" Max said before leaving.

"Um thanks" I called after him.

I looked to Eric and Four next. I couldn't read Eric's expression though.

"Tonight after dinner: he said and then left.

Four had a look of disbelief on his face as Eric left before he could retort.

"You don't have to go back in there tonight if you don't want to. You can sleep on it," Four tells me.

"No it's fine the sooner the better or I might chicken out and just go factionless," I tell him.

He sighs and rubs his neck before turning to leave but pauses. He turns back to me. "I've never seen Eric like that before,"

"What are you talking about?" I ask him confused. Eric just now was as he always was cold and distant and a leader.

"Back when you were in the sim room and started freaking out. Once we realized you weren't in a normal sim. He panicked to get you out of it. He wouldn't let me near you either he carried you the whole way here too and was telling off the nurses to help you" he told me looking me straight in the eye.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would Eric care? We were just hooking up secretly. Not like there was any feelings involved. Just sex. Not that I could tell Four that so I lied.

"He probably just thought if I died or turned into a vegetable on his watch he'd get demoted or something," I said with a straight face.

Four almost looked like he was going to disagree with me and then sighed again. "You are probably right. Sorry. Make sure you get some rest" He said and then left the infirmary as well.

An hour later I was released. I headed down to the dorms hoping to catch the others before dinner. As I walked the halls I heard whoops behind me and turned to find Dante with a couple of his friends he was with before the other day.

"There's my little rebel. You still giving them hell?" Dante practically yells as he throws an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah still kicking" I reply shortly.

Dante seems to notice and glances down the hall I turned from and looks back to me.

"Wait the only thing that way is the infirmary. I thought your physical trials were over?" Dante questions turning concerned.

"They are. My fear simulation kind of wacked out during my session but I'm fine it was just a precaution" I half-lie to him hating it but knowing it's better this way.

"Seriously? I remember my fear sim. I do not envy you right now" He tells me hugging me tighter to him as we continue walking the hall his friends trailing a bit behind.

"I hear you're a favorite?" One of Dante's friends says.

"What do you mean?" I ask turning back to acknowledge him.

"Rumor mill has been churning that you're looking pretty good for the leadership route" he continues.

"Well isn't that what usually happens to the top 3 after the final test?" I question.

"Depends on the number of positions available but generally it goes to the number 1 rank and only if they decline does it filter down" he told me.

"Yeah and so far you're still hanging in second place," The other guy says teasingly.

"Yeah well we'll see about that. Edward has natural born male strength but everyone knows females are stronger-minded," I taunt back.

"Ooooooooo" the three of them, including Dante howl back laughing.

We enter the dining hall then and a few tables turn at the loud noise before going back to their meals. I roll my eyes and elbow Dante in the ribs making him jump and grab his side.

"Damn girl. No wonder you're kicking all the guys asses" he laughs pretending to be in pain.

I laugh and look up to see Eric staring our way. Our eyes meet and he doesn't look pleased. He mouths something that I make out to be the words tonight before I am brought back into the moment when Dante nudges me back… hard. I give him another shove as I grab a tray and start picking food to eat. I suddenly realize how hungry I am since I slept through lunch. I fill my tray and Dante corrals me along with his friends to their table. I catch the eyes of my friends with the rest of the initiates and wave. I can tell they are concerned but they simply wave back seeing that I am fine now.

As I eat and joke with Dante's group I can't help but think about the look on Eric's face. I was trying to place it. My mind wanted to say jealous but that couldn't be right. I shake my head to clear the thoughts from my mind and go back into the moment. I can worry about Eric later. For now I am going to enjoy my time with Dante. Who knows if I'll be strong enough to make it through stage 2. I hoped I could be but it was asking so much of me. So much more than I had ever let my mind consider or process before. My families death had been recessed so far back in my mind becoming my fuel for my rebellious ways in order to keep from dwelling on what happened. Sadly I could see how it had taken over my fear sim. It wasn't a memory taking over it was a fear. My fear of actually dealing with my families' death and moving past it. Of accepting the incident, grieving, and moving forward. Fear of moving on. Of moving forward with my life without them tethering me down to my failure to fit in at Candor. It was so intense because it wasn't just one fear. It was many fears shoved into one forcing me to face it not only in the sim but in real life as well. This would be my greatest challenge. I just hoped I was up for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all the new followers and reviews! I've decided for all future sims for Aria that I will only write out fully the big one with her family and only slightly recap what she goes through with the first two since they aren't as important and she is able to get through them like a regular sim. Please let me know any feedback. I have been going back into my original files and editing chapters for mistakes or inconsistencies. I won't re-upload them quite yet since it's minor details. I've been thinking about adding in some more stage 1 training because I feel that since I followed the movie storyline rather than the book that I got through it kind of fast. When I do that I will let everyone know so you can go back and read the change. For now just enjoy this new chapter. **

CHAPTER 8:

That night after dinner I went back to the dorms to hang out with the others and see how their sims went. If I didn't make an appearance before slipping off to Eric's I knew they would start to notice.

"Hey are you okay?" Christina asked as I joined them on a bunk.

"Yeah I'm fine. The sim malfunctioned and really messed with my head. Max says I'll have to try again at some point so my scores even up with all of yours. So yay me" I tell them.

"Dang that sucks" Christina says.

"Christina said it was really bad when they brought you out. Actually she said Eric brought you out looking concerned which is weird" Tris tells me.

"Not really. He was in the room for my sim so it malfunctioning could get him in trouble so he was probably just ensuring I didn't die on his watch and cost him his position. Oh how fun this place would be if that happened" I say to cover up what really happened today.

"Very true. Eric's way too proud of his job to not make it look like he gives a shit" Will agrees.

"Hey I'll take fake concern from Eric over his wrath any day!" I joke and we all laugh.

"Man it really got to my head today," I say and trail pausing for a moment.

"I'm going to go take a walk. Don't wait up for me I'll probably be late. Not really looking forward to closing my eyes again yet" I finish as I stand.

"You sure? We're not supposed to be out after lights out," Will cautions.

"Please I had an incident big enough that Max came to check on me. I think I will be allowed a walk around the compound after they tried to fry me today" I joke and turn away.

I head to Eric's room taking the scenic route in case I'm followed before going down the familiar hall and up to his level. I get to his door and knock twice and then wait. The door clicks open and I enter quickly before Eric shuts the door and turns to face me.

"So making friends?" He asks bluntly.

"Sort of. I already knew Dante. He actually would have been in initiation with you now that I think of it" I say staring off for a moment in thought.

"You too did look pretty familiar" Eric states.

I knew it he is jealous. Then I think about the fact that it's Dante he is jealous of and I lose it. I can't help it but I start to laugh, hard.

"That's funny to you?" Eric asks taking a step closer and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um yeah actually it is. Dante is like my brother. Remember the fire escape I used to tell my neighbors the night my family died. It was Dante's window. He was my best friend and his family took me in after mine was gone," I tell him.

Eric seems to relax with this knowledge and drops his arms back to his sides.

"How are you doing with that? After the sim today?" He asks.

Okay, Eric was being super... caring. I mean he never acted like the ass he did in training when we were alone but this was new even for him for something that was supposed to be just a hook up. I stared at him hard for a while without answering. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I mean besides when he was being a complete and utter dick to everyone in training the guy he was alone was definitely my type. Could I deal with this turning into more than sex? I thought it over and decided that if that's where this was going then I guess it was fine to let it run.

"I'm all right I guess. It was definitely not what I expected today. Or ever. It... Sucked.. Still sucks," I tell him honestly.

"Well we will work on it. There's no way I'm letting you fail this after getting so far" he tells me stepping closer again.

"Oh I see your pride will be damaged if one of the top 3 under you completely fails stage 2. Nothing personal at all here" I tell him stepping closer and gauging his reaction for a clue to what is going through his head.

"Oh there are definitely also personal reasons," he tells me with a smirk as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him.

"Hmm I think I will need proof of that," I tease.

"That I can certainly do," he says huskily as he drops his head down to kiss me.

I break away after a moment, "I thought back in the infirmary you planned for me to go back to the sim room tonight?"

"No. That would be stupid after all you went through already today. We will wait for tomorrow" he tells me.

"Aw and here Four thought you were being an inconsiderate prick and was concerned for me" I tease him.

He glares at me before simply going caveman and throwing me over his shoulder. I laugh as he carries me to his room straight to the bathroom.

"Oh, my love" I cry as he puts me down and I run straight to the shower door.

"Not so fast blondie" he says grabbing my hips and pulling me back to him.

"You are so jealous of the love your shower and I share!" I fake pout turning to face him.

"Oh shut up," he says before kissing me again.

* * *

The next morning I shower with Eric before rushing off to meet everyone for breakfast. Since we don't train first thing in the morning anymore everyone sleeps later and it's easier to meet them without being as suspicious as it was for me to be up so much sooner before them all. I've gotten pretty lucky so far with only Tris getting the least bit questioning of my activities. I am only alone for a few minutes before Christina and Will join me.

"Good morning" I say as they sit.

"Morning did you see Tris this morning?" Christina asks.

"What do you mean?" I question in return.

"When we got up you and her were both already gone. She left for some air after Peter was taunting her again and I fell asleep before either of you came back" she tells me.

Interesting. Since I never went back last night I honestly can't say when or if Tris returned to the dorm.

"I didn't see her... but I do now," I say simply and am relieved to see her approaching us.

"Hey," Christina says as she sits.

"Hey," Tris replies seeming not quite right.

"Is that your sweater?" Christina asks and I notice it's very big on her.

"No" she answers without elaborating.

"So what happened to you last night?" Chris probes.

Just then a distraught looking Al interrupts the question and looks to Tris.

"Tris, can I talk to you for a second? Please. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I…I don't know what's wrong with me. Please, can you ever forgive me?" he says quickly and quietly. We all take in his bruised and battered appearance.

Tris is already shaking her head no and stands quickly to face him. I know something bad went down last night now and wonder what and where she's been.

"If you ever come close to me again, I will kill you," Tris threatens him.

"Tris…" he tries to plead but she interrupts him and I tense ready to jump to her aide if needed.

"You just stay away from me! You are a coward," She says louder and I can hear her voice tighten with emotion.

Al slumps and quickly leaves upset and we all stare questioningly and worriedly at Tris as she sits back down.

"Okay what the hell is that about? What happened?" I demand.

"Not here. Please," Tris says and I nod.

"Let's finish eating and go back to the dorms. We have a bit before training," I concede knowing she doesn't want anymore of a scene.

We head back to the dorms and gather on two bunks as Tris tells us about how she was jumped by Peter, Drew, and Al last night. It feels like she's leaving something out but honestly the knowledge that Al tried to help throw her into the chasm is so astounding that the other details don't matter in the moment.

"I just can't believe he would do that? It's not like him at all," Christina says.

Suddenly an alarm blares and we hear people yelling.

"What's that?" Will questions and we all jump up running for the pit.

Everyone is crowding around the chasm and as we approach we see them pull Al's body from below. I can tell from where we are he is dead.

"Oh my god!" Tris gasps putting a hand over her mouth.

"He must have jumped" a Dauntless man announces.

Tris hurries away and I let her go, knowing that she probably needs a moment alone to process this. She probably feels guilty knowing her.

Christina and Will move off alone with Will hugging Christina as she cries for Al. I do not know what to think about what I see. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and look up to find Eric beside me. His expression is his typical blank leader look.

"Come with me," he says as he watches them with Al for a moment before he turns away.

I quickly follow after him. I stay in pace with his stride and once we have turned a few halls away from the pit I notice him relax.

"You all right?" he asks and it surprises me.

"Yeah. I wasn't close with Al or anything It's more of a shock than it is upsetting personally for me," I tell him truthfully.

He simply nods at my statement and we keep walking. Things look familiar and I realize we are heading for the simulation room.

"Starting my session early?" I ask.

"No due to Al's death training will be postponed today. Four is informing the other initiates. You on the other hand can't afford to miss a day and if Al's death hasn't effected you too bad then we should move forward with trying to get you past this so you can pass the final test," he informs me just as we reach the sim room.

"Yay me," I say sarcastically as he holds open the door for me and I go sit in the chair.

It is not until I am seated that I realize I am trembling slightly but it's not because of Al's death. It's being back in this room and the knowledge of what I am about to do. It is the fact that I will have to face seeing my family die again. Experiencing it the first time was scarring enough but my sick mind deciding to make me relieve it with all my fears is just wrong. It cannot be helped though. Not unless I want to become factionless.

"The doctor has ordered us to have these pills on standby during your sessions so you can take them after each one. After how bad it effected you last time there's no doubt you will need it until you start passing the sim all the way," he tells me as he shakes a small bottle of pills for me to see.

I nod and watch as he preps the serum and approaches me with the needle. I stare at the needle intently blaming its existence for all my suffering.

"Breathe," I hear Eric order and I gasp in a breath not even realizing I had been holding it.

"I will be right here the whole time. If it gets bad I'll pull you out but the further you can get the better so you can start coping with the fears you are seeing and move on," he tells me before he inserts the needle and the serum.

"Good luck," he says before he gives me a chaste kiss for luck and starts the simulation.

_It starts again in the dark hallway that soon becomes filled with spiders. I use the torch to fight them off and run past them till I calm down and notice the door. I enter the room and enter the Candor office. We have the same horrid conversation before I make my escape out the window before they can use the serum on me._

_I then wake up in my bed. I look to see it 4am and wonder what could have woken me. I tentatively step out of my bed. I feel… funny. Something just isn't right and I cannot figure out what it is. I decide I need to find my mom and dad. Or my big brother and figure out what is going on. I quickly move to my bedroom door and open it. I feel nauseous and dizzy. I enter the hall heading for the main room. Upon entering the common area I see my dad lying by the windows. I move as fast as I can to his side. His fingers are bloody and I see he was trying to open the window. I shake him but he doesn't move. His lips are blue and there's blood coming out his ears and nose. His eyes… I can't even describe his eyes. It's horrifying. Biting back a cry I quickly turn to go find my mom for help. I rush past the kitchen and find my mom. She lies in the hallway like she had been heading for the front door and fell asleep. Only I feel deep in my gut she isn't asleep. Shaking my head in disbelief I whimper. Without going any closer I rush back down the hall and find my brother Tony's bedroom door open. He is in his bed still. I rush to him and go to shake him when I see his lips are blue. It is then that I cry out. Everyone is dead. My entire family is dead. I can barely think. I feel even more sick and nauseas and dizzy. I stumble down the hall and into my room. I think I may faint or barf. The room begins to spin as I crawl across my bed and fight to open my window. My hands are shaking and the latch won't give and I begin to cry. Soon I can't see and I bang against the window using the last of my energy to scream and cry. I am trapped and doomed to die alongside my family. I scream one last time before I jolt._

I wake up in the chair screaming as Eric grabs my shoulders to hold me steady. I can barely breathe as I sob and shake. Eric holds me tight to him as I do. I can't get the images out of my head. Eric pushes me back against the chair before briefly disappearing. I feel him return as I continue to cry and shake.

"Take this," He orders holding the pill to my mouth.

I let him give it to me and he holds up water and around my sobs I drink enough to get the pill down and then push his hand away. I lean back and close my eyes and try to calm myself. I breathe in and out and fell the shaking subside as I find myself able to bring myself down to only the occasional gut-wrenching sob. Eric stands beside me through it with a hand on my shoulder. When I finally feel calm again I turn to look at him.

"I don't understand why I was trapped. In real life I escape out that window but in the sim I just…" I trail off as I feel my emotions rise again and begin breathing in and out slowly once more.

"I think we are wrong about the sim being so much a memory rather than a regular fear sim. I think your mind is just using the memory to create the sim so while it looks and feels the same it is still just a sim and reality becomes… unreal," he tells me.

"For instance, most people with a fear of fire have it appear out of nowhere instead of there being a reason for the fire. It's what makes it so hard to overcome in a sim. When your brain cannot tell it's not real it panics while you are trying to find your way past the fear or trying to stop the fear from happening," he elaborates after a short pause.

"Lovely. Does that mean I lose my extra sessions since it's a normal sim like everyone else's?" I ask. It would make since. If the sim is just similar to my memory and using my traumatic past to create itself then it's no different from anyone else going through a sim. I just have the great joy of seeing my family die again and again.

"I think until you can open that window we should do extra sessions," Eric tells me.

"Is that you being generous or because you think max would still agree?" I ask wondering if like how he once told me being with him wouldn't change my score if it is influencing his power in this case.

"I am sure Max would still agree that given the circumstances of still seeing your past haunt you would warrant learning to move past it with extra sessions a good idea. Especially with the reactions you have to the sim without completing it. It's supposed to mess with your head, shake you up, and freak you out but not how it does you. No one else needs medication to calm down," He tells me.

"Well as long as it's not just special treatment for the sex I guess I'll accept it," I try to joke but my voice falters slightly as I shake again. The meds are only just starting to do their thing.

"Funny," Eric says as he brushes my hair back from my face.

I am drenched in sweat and feel disgusting but he doesn't look at me like I am.

"How about a shower?" He offers.

"You don't have to be somewhere?" I ask.

"Not until later after dinner. I have to give a speech about Al's death," He tells me.

"Oh. Somehow they picked you to be the sentimental one," I tease feeling slightly better now that the meds are keeping me calm.

"Ha-ha. I can express sentiment at one of our potential initiates deaths. It wouldn't be the first time. Besides Dauntless celebrate death not mourn it," he informs me as he helps me stand.

"Well that should be interesting to experience," I tell him as we exit the room.

He only nods as we head for his apartment. We pass a few other Dauntless who nod their heads but they don't seem to question our presence together. They probably think nothing of it since Eric is in charge of training with Four. I mean Four tends to be at our table for meals so it's not too strange for the trainers to be around the initiates. Especially with the death of a fellow initiate our fellow initiates and the trainers are all we know right now. We continue on to his floor without any incidents and enter his place.

"0322" he says as he shuts the door.

"What?" I ask confused.

"The code to my door. 0322," he says.

"Wait really? I get to know the code to your shower?" I ask excitedly.

He rolls his eyes at me as he puts his hands on my hips.

"Yeah I think you have earned the right to know it," he tells me.

"Oh my gosh I have to go tell shower he will be so happy," I exclaim and try to pull away but he laughs pulling me to him.

"You are mental," he informs me smiling the whole time.

"And you love every second of it," I tease as I kiss him.

"Now, to the shower because I feel disgusting," I tell him as he finally releases me and follows me to his bathroom with a laugh.

Later after we shower he tells me I can take a nap in his bed while he checks in with Max.

"You sure I should stay up here this long during the day with everyone off of training?" I ask with a yawn as I sit on his bed.

"It will be fine. Most are probably wandering around too much to notice your absence or too busy dealing with Al's death. And honestly even if it's not a good idea I really don't care," He says with a smirk as he leans down to kiss me.

"Besides after that sim you could use the rest and I doubt it's quiet enough in the dorms to do so," He says as he stands up straight and heads for the door.

"All right you win," I say as I slip under his covers and curl up feeling extremely tired suddenly.

"I'll be back within an hour," He says as he shuts the door to his room and leaves.

I don't have much time to think about the sim or the fact that Eric has given me full access to us his place as the toll of the day takes over my body and mind putting me to sleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all those who have read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! I got stuck for a bit but I finally am bringing together all my ideas to flow as one for this story. I hope it is going to turn out as I expect. Please keep on reading and letting me know your thoughts. This is the longest chapter yet. Some spots aren't very exciting but the true plot is just beginning to form. **

**Chapter 9:**

I awake later to the feeling of someone running a finger down my spine. I shiver and then turn stretching towards the culprit. I smile before it is overtaken by a yawn.

"Have a nice nap?" Eric asks as he moves hair from my face.

"Yes," I answer as I sit up, "What time is it?"

"It's almost time for the ceremony and then it will be dinner," he answers.

"Oh okay. Well I guess I should head on down and join my friends for now,"

"All right. I'll see you later then. You should probably stay in the dorms tonight not to draw any unwanted attention with everyone already thrown by Al's death. Plus we will be posting the first round of rankings from the first sims in the morning so I have to meet Max early," he tells me.

"What does that mean for me since I couldn't complete mine?" I ask.

"Usually we pull after the first fear is done on the first round. If an initiate is doing well sometimes we let them keep going. That's how you got to your third fear. Your times on your first two fears were above average so he let you keep going. We're only going to count the time from your first 2 fears for now,"

"Okay well I am going to head down now. Thank you, for your help today,"

"Anytime," he says as he kisses me.

I smile afterwards before moving to put my boots on. I kiss him once more before leaving out his front door. I head down the halls until I reach the dorms finding my friends sitting on the bunks in our usual spot. I approach and flop down beside Tris across from Christina and Will.

"Hey" I say.

"Where have you been?" Christina asks.

"Eric made me run my make up sim so I can be caught up tomorrow," I tell them.

"Seriously, with Al's death even," Tris says incredulously.

I shrug, "It would have sucked either way. I saw it as a lose-lose situation so figured at least I could be caught up with the rest of you,"

"Fair point. Sucks that it had to be with Eric though," Will says.

Soon it was time to gather for the ceremony. We stood with the full members of Dauntless in the dining hall and waited as Max and Eric approached to stand above us. I watched Max motion to Eric who stepped forward.

Eric calls for silence and the loud voices dwindle down to a murmur.

"Here at Dauntless we do not mourn death. We celebrate life. Being dauntless is about being brave. It takes great bravery to venture into the unknown of death like Albert has done. We stand here together to celebrate his time with us and his adventure into the unknown"

The hall becomes filled with the yells and cheers of the Dauntless as they raise cups up in Al's name. I look to see Tris storming away. Suicide isn't brave... But I do believe that this was better than dwelling on what really happened. Why remember Al only in his last moments of weakness? Better to be celebrated then hated or looked down upon. Al wasn't evil he just couldn't find his own strength.

I start at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder and turn to find Dante beside me.

"Hey you okay? Were you close with that initiate?" He asks pulling me into his side.

I put an arm around his waist and he leads me to his usual dinner table where his friends wait.

"No, we weren't close. Never really cared for him; he wasn't going to make it either," I tell him as I sit down.

His friends all greet me and when dinner is called Dante tells me to stay seated and goes off to grab us both food.

Upon return his friends liven up forgetting all about Albert and begin joking around.

"When's the wedding?"

"You whipped Dante?"

"Hey Aria make him go get me some cake!"

They taunt the two of us assuming our Candor connection has as destined to be together. We were used to the remarks back at Candor but back then it was people's blunt truths of what they thought here it is all in good fun as we laugh and I throw a fry at each of them in turn. Then proceed to steal Dantes cake and eat it.

"You already had a piece!" He yells trying to take it back.

"Yeah but I'm initiation I need all the nutrients I can get!" I quip.

"I doubt chocolate cake has the nutrients you are looking for," he says finally grabbing the plate and fork back triumphantly.

"Are you calling me fat?!" I gasp.

His friends break out into obnoxious laughter at my over-exaggerated facial expression of horror.

Dante sputters choking on his cake and I die laughing practically falling off the bench when someone's hands on my shoulders steady me. The guys' laughter dies and I realize the hands are familiar.

I tilt my head and see Eric above me. His stern leader look in place but I can see the underlying look of jealously he holds.

"Initiate I believe it's time for you to join the others in your dorms. Early start tomorrow after training being pushed back a day," he says monotonously.

I glance around and realize that I am in fact the last initiate in the hall and more than half the dauntless members have left as well. Oops. I glance back at Dante and his friends and shrug under Eric's hold before rising. Eric releases my shoulders finally as if he forgot he was still holding me.

"Well as much fun as this was I think it's time to call it a night," I tell them.

I lean down to hug Dante and wave to the others before stepping over the bench and facing Eric.

"After you," he says gesturing towards the doorway out to the hall.

I simply begin walking and hear his boots behind me. The hall outside is deserted and I turn to face him once the door swings shut.

"What?" He asks playing it off.

"I would have made it back on my own in time for curfew," I tell him.

"I know but then I wouldn't have time to do this," he says pushing me into a dark alcove I hadn't noticed and kissing me hard as he wraps his arms around me. I smile kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He breaks away and leans his forehead on mine.

"Goodnight" he says and disappears before I can say a word.

I wait a moment before exiting the alcove and heading for the dorms. I am met by Four one hall away from my destination who stares at me as he blocks my path.

"Um can I help you?" I ask.

"What did Eric want?" He asks.

I stare blankly remembering that Four worked in the security room monitoring cameras when he's not training us. Meaning he came down here because he saw Eric shove me into the alcove.

Shit...

"Just reprimanding me verbally for almost missing curfew," I say and keep a straight face to hide the lie though it was partially true he did reprimand me just back in the dining hall.

"That's all?" He asks suspiciously.

"Yep, told me someone ranked as high as me doesn't mean I get the privilege of breaking rules especially with what's already going on for me fear sim wise. Which is why he pulled me off to the side so no one would hear him talk about it," I tell him quickly and quietly.

Four stares a moment longer processing my words before nodding and turning to let me pass.

"Sorry just wanted to make sure everything was okay," he says.

"It's fine. Thanks for the concern but I'm not worried about Eric. Him I can handle its these sims that worry me," I reply.

"I'm sure you will figure it out. Just don't push yourself too hard," he tells me his trainer side coming back out.

"Thanks Four. See you in the morning," I finish before proceeding into the dorms.

I see Christina and Will on a cot with Tris nowhere in sight. I shrug it off and join my friends as we talk about random things like the fear sim, rankings, Dauntless things we look forward to experiencing and more. Finally lights out is called and we all go to sleep. I vaguely recall that Tris isn't back yet but ignore it considering I myself have stayed out a lot.

The next morning I rise early as usual and shower before everyone else before heading to the training room since they will be revealing rankings before we go to the sim room. Bored waiting for the others I stretch for a bit and take a few hits on one of the bags. I hear footsteps and turn to see Tris and Four enter at the same time. Though typical timing for each of them I stare a bit at their body language before deciding to not think too much into it. I throw a few more hits as Tris approaches.

"Morning," she greets moving to hold the bag for me.

"Morning. How do you think you did?" I ask her.

"Um pretty good. Four said in my session that I beat the average time so I'm just hoping for the best after the physical rounds" she replies.

"Yeah, well good luck" I tell her as the others filter in including the Dauntless born and not soon after I see Eric enter as well.

"All right. We wanted to show your scores from the first round so you know what you need to beat especially since now you will be ranked alongside the Dauntless born. Your ranking will also be averaged together for each individual fear you successfully face. The first time in the fear sim is the hardest for everyone so expect this board change a lot the more we practice leading up to the final test where you will face all your fears in front of Dauntless leadership. Here are your rankings"

1\. Tris: 2min 25secs

2\. Aria: 7min 34 secs

3\. Uriah: 7min 59secs

4\. Peter: 8min 45secs

5\. Lynn: 9min

6\. Will: 11min 15secs

7\. Christina: 12min 5secs

8\. Marlene: 13min 17secs

9\. Molly: 15min 40secs

10\. Drew: 16min 55secs

(AN: There should be more names than this I feel, but this is everyone of importance)

I stare at the board in shock at my own times then again at Tris'. I look at her and she just gives a small shy smile.

"Well someone's making up for the physical trials," I commend her and she looks away embarrassed before smiling back at me again. I laugh and high-five her.

"See I told you that you would be most improved not kick everyone's ass," Christina says as her and Will come and stand beside us.

"That's not possible," Peter huffs seeing how far he's fallen in stage 2.

"Maybe you should spend less time cheating and more time working to better yourself Peter," I say bumping his shoulder as we pass him before he can say anything rude to Tris again.

He glares at me and I know I am going to have to really watch his whereabouts and actions for the stage if I don't Tris or me to end up like Edward. Though after his last attempt at Tris failed one could only hope he wouldn't be that stupid again. Otherwise He will have to deal with me.

We head to the simulation rooms and sit outside chatting idly but you can tell something is off as everyone waits their turn to face their fears. Soon I am the last one left and I can't help but think it's on purpose so everyone is gone if, I mean when, I probably freak out again. I wonder how many initiates have ever ended up hospitalized and drugged after a sim. I enter the room after Four calls me in. He goes to the computer while Eric loads the serum and comes over to inject me. No one says anything and I look up at Eric who with his back to Four gives me an encouraging smile. He puts one hand on my shoulder as he slowly injects me and I feel him squeeze before I fall into the sim.

_Damn this dark, giant mutant spider hallway I think as I use the torch to fight them off and run past them till I calm down and notice the door. I enter the room quickly and enter the Candor office. We have the same horrid conversation that enforces my joy in no longer being a Candor before I make my escape out the window before they can use the serum on me. Screw you Jack Kang. _

_It is then I wake up in my bed. I look to see it 4am and wonder what could have woken me so early. I tentatively step out of my bed. I feel… funny. Something just isn't right and I cannot figure out what it is. My entire being feels off. I decide I need to find my mom and dad. Or my big brother and figure out what is going on. I quickly move to my bedroom door and open it. I feel nauseous and dizzy the more I move. I enter the hall heading for the main room. Upon entering the common area I see my dad lying by the windows. I move as fast as I can to his side. His fingers are bloody and I see he was trying to open the window. I shake him but he doesn't move. His lips are blue and there's blood coming out his ears and nose. His eyes… the blood and off coloring. Oh god I am going to be sick. Biting back a cry I quickly turn to go find my mom for help. I rush past the kitchen and find my mom. She lies in the hallway like she had been heading for the front door and fell asleep. Only I feel deep in my gut she isn't asleep. Shaking my head in disbelief I whimper. Without going any closer I rush back down the hall and find my brother Tony's bedroom door open. He is in his bed still. I rush to him and go to shake him when I see his lips are blue. I see blood dripping out his ears and nose. It is then that I cry out. Everyone is dead. My entire family is dead. I can barely think. I feel even more sick and nauseas and dizzy. I stumble down the hall and into my room. I think I may faint or barf. My limbs feel heavy. The room begins to spin as I crawl across my bed and fight to open my window. My hands are shaking and the latch won't give and I begin to cry. Soon I can't see and I bang against the window using the last of my energy to scream and cry. I am trapped and doomed to die alongside my family. Why is this happening? Why me?_

_I turn to look at my nightstand and reach for the lamp. I yank it from the wall and with the last of my strength use the momentum to slam it into the window as hard as 8 year old me can. It works and the lamp goes crashing onto the fire escape and ignoring the broken glass I let myself fall through the window. _

_I hit the ground and look up to find myself in the pit at Dauntless. I am dressed in skinny jeans, combat boots and with a black tank and jacket thrown over it. It's visiting day. Some families have come to see their kids and I turn to see my parents and brother standing there. What? How is this? I question and stare as they approach dressed in Candor white and black._

_"Mom? Dad?" I ask._

_They stand before me and stare with neutral yet angry looks upon their faces._

_"You chose another faction over us," Mom says and I am shocked._

_"We had such high hopes for you and you betrayed our love and trust," My dad continues._

_"You are such a disappointment," They say in unison._

_No! What? But this can't be._

_"You said you believed I would do great things one day. That you would always be proud," I tell them feeling the tears come as my throat tightens._

_"That was before you betrayed us," Dad says._

_"No. That's a lie. You can't be here. You can't lie and you can't be here," I yell._

_"We're Candor we can't lie," My mom says._

_I shake my head grabbing it and glare at them._

_"This isn't the truth. My parents are dead," I yell and punch her._

_She shatters into pieces of glass and my dad moves towards me and I kick him square in the chest sending him propelling backwards as he shatters as well. I stare down at the pieces of glass that are left of them._

_"My parents are dead," I whisper._

_The scene changes and I am surrounded by all the other initiates and dauntless in the dining hall as everyone cheers for those who have passed initiation. _

_Max appears above and everyone quiets. "Your rankings will determine what jobs you are eligible for. Here's how you did,"_

_The board appears and my name is at the bottom._

_"How?" I completed the sim. I made a good time._

_"Looks like you just couldn't cut it. Apparently you don't believe in Faction before Blood," I hear and turn to see Eric glaring down at me._

_"What? How could you say that?" I ask angry._

_"You never made it passed that sim of your family dying. You can't let go and now you've failed initiation. It's a shame I wasted so much time on you. Guess we were wrong about how Dauntless you are," He tells me with a cold sneer._

_"No, this can't be right. I practiced. I made it!" I yell._

_"You couldn't be more wrong and now you're factionless," He says and snaps his fingers and 2 members start to drag me away._

_"No! Eric! No! Tris! Christina! Will! Four!" I yell looking at them each in turn but they all turn their back on me and I am thrown out of the compound into the street. I collapse crying on the ground and feel rain start to soak me. This can't be._

_I close my eyes and put my head on my knees as I sit there and breathe._

I wake up in the sim room with Eric and Four with tears running down my face. Eric comes and slowly removes the monitors from my head. I avoid looking at either of them as I close my eyes and breathe.

"You made it through," Four says.

I take a deep breath as I try to shake off the sim and simply opt to nod.

"Five fears," He says next.

I turn and look at him in question.

"The spiders, being stuck at Candor, Your families death, your family not being proud, and not making it in dauntless. Five fears," He tells me slowly letting my mind process the information.

"Almost tied you," is all I can manage to say with a small smile.

He gives a small smile in return and nods. He glances at Eric who is simply standing stoically with his arms crossed watching the two of us.

"Well I guess the third times the charm for that one," I say in regard to the sim of my family dying.

"Yeah. You did well. You definitely lowered your average time," He tells me as he shits down the computer.

He turns to look at Eric and I can see him trying to figure out what is going through the leaders head.

"Well I'm going to go update training profiles. You are free to go," Four tells me with one last look before he exits the room slowly like he's not sure about leaving me with Eric.

Once the door shuts I relax back into the chair and breathe deep a couple times still trying to come down from the sim.

"So are you going to congratulate me on beating my fears like a normal person or just stare?" I ask him finally.

"You did good," He says shortly.

"That's it?" I question sitting up and turning to face him in the chair.

He steps closer till he is in front of me. He reaches up and places both hands on my neck cupping it with his thumbs on my cheeks.

"I would never let you get kicked out of Dauntless," He tells me.

Then I realize the reason for his unusual pensiveness. Watching himself tell me I wasn't good enough and kicking me out. I reach up and put my hands on top of his and smile at him.

"Hey I know that. I don't think you would want to kick me out or that you wouldn't make me run the sim 50 times a day leading up to the final test to ensure I did it. It was just a sim. It simply used your image to portray it," I say softly.

He drops his head down onto my forehead and pulls me closer hugging me around my shoulders to him. I lean into him and breathe deep inhaling his scent instantly calming me down.

"Come on. I don't have to be anywhere else for a few hours. Let's go to my place," He says tugging me up off the chair.

"All right," I reply simply and follow him out.

We pass a few members in the hallway who simply nod in greeting and keep going. It's nice that unlike in Candor not everyone is trying to get into the business of others. By now back in Candor someone would have made a remark about a leader being with a initiate outside of training. But here the Dauntless are more relaxed and probably assume there is a reason for everything. Plus if Dante is right and people are talking about me being leader material then maybe they assume I'm being groomed early for a potential career in leadership so being with Eric isn't as weird.

I shrug it off as we get to Eric's and I smirk as I punch in his code before he can. He rolls his eyes at me as he holds the door open so I can pass through before him.

"Go take a shower. I'll make us some lunch," He tells me and I don't have to be told twice as I head for his bathroom.

After my shower and lunch I lay with my head on Eric's lap while he works on his tablet computer doing leader stuff. I don't pay any attention to it knowing it's not my place. I soon fall asleep. I don't notice Eric remove himself and leave to go to his meeting or come back. I feel myself get shaken slowly awake and look up to meet his gaze. I smile but it falters when I see his face.

"What's up?" I ask as I sit up on the couch facing him.

"I need to talk to you," He tells me and sits on the coffee table in front of me.

I stare at him waiting for him to elaborate. And then he does...


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and to all have followed and favorited! This chapter is a bit shorter since its kind of the pivotal reveal for the plot and the start of the change from book/movie canon. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

I sat frozen on Eric's couch beside him. I leaned forward with my elbows resting on my knees as I stared at my hands in front of me. I was trying to process what he had just told me. Between his words and spending time in my fear sim today I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It didn't sound possible. I also both could and could not believe Eric would be a part of what he just told me.

"Please say something," Eric said quietly beside me.

"You want my opinion? What the fuck Eric? How could you ever agree to help with something like this? I thought you were supposed to be smart. Apparently your old faction isn't learning it's brainwashing" I said vehemently.

He moved to reply but I was too stunned, too angry, too upset to let him speak again.

"You really think that using your own faction against their will or knowledge to assassinate hundreds of innocent people just because Erudite wants to be in charge of the government is okay. Who are they to decide what life is worth living? And where does it stop Eric? Today it's Abnegation because no one can believe they could truly be that selfless to keep to their word. Tomorrow it will be Candor so Erudite can be their own judges. After that it's a toss up on whether they allow Amity to stay peacefully growing the food or if they wipe them out to just to ensure their isn't any other competition left. They will already have Dauntless under mind control so what's to stop them!" I yell out as I stand before him breathing hard and seeing red.

He says nothing as he mimics the position I held only moments prior on the couch staring at his hands.

"You want to be some big revolutionary leader so badly that you would shamelessly kill the innocent. Children who don't even know their place yet" I continue still trying to get my mind around everything.

Erudite wanted to put all of Dauntless under a faction wide sim to take out Abnegation. After initiation if their plan went through the other dauntless and me would blindly kill for them and have to live with not being able to control our own actions.

"I'm telling you all this for a reason" he says quietly.

"Oh yeah what's that Eric you need someone to burden your guilt with so you can feel fractionally better about this sick plan" I say angrily.

"No. That's not why I am telling you this" he says and finally looks up at me.

The look in his eye stops me from snapping back at him again and instead wait for him to gather his thoughts.

"I'm telling you this because I don't agree with it anymore and I don't know how to stop it" he tells me.

Once again I am stunned. I've known Eric for 3 weeks now. First he was just the controlling dick that tortured initiates who didn't follow his rules. Then when we started hooking up I got to see the more casual side of him. Then after stage two started I got to see the side of him that cared. Even as far as we have come in this time I have never seen him look the way he did now. Vulnerable. Like even he didn't know how to handle how he felt. Not sure what to say I sit back down beside him. I turn to face him so that my knee is touching his and take the plunge reaching out to rest a hand on his forearm.

"You want to stop it?" I clarify still trying to get my mind to process that badass leader Eric wanted to stop mass murder and defy his higher ups.

"Look I thought I knew what I wanted in life and that following Max and Jeanine was the way to get everything I thought that went into that" He replied still looking down.

"So something's changed your mind?"

"Not something, someone" he states finally looking me in the eye.

I am speechless as my mind runs over and over the fact that Eric means me. That in 3 weeks I have changed his mind about mass murder. I was something worthy enough to him to change his entire life plan.

"Aria breathe," Eric says grabbing my shoulders to turn me to look him in the eye.

I gasp in a breath having not realized I had stopped breathing from the shock. I take a few deep breaths while I try to calm my racing mind.

"Why me?" I ask him.

He rolls his eyes at me and I have to fight the urge to glare at him for it.

"This is seriously the part you want to get into right now?" he asks.

"Well it would help it make a lot more sense!" I retort.

He lets out a sigh. "This wasn't supposed to be anything. I couldn't get you out of my head and figured hooking up would make it stop. But it didn't and before I knew it I was sitting in a meeting with Jeanine listening to her plans and the thought of watching you go under that sim and then wake up to see what had happened and to know I was part of it… made me feel… sick,"

"So now you want to end Jeanine and Maxs evil plan for power because… what?... you fell in love with me?" I ask slowly.

Things had been feeling different for a while now. This thing between Eric and I had changed but to think that a guy like Eric, the walking epitome of asshole, could fall in love… with me… and have that sway all his decisions… well it is certainly not what I expected and was definitely afraid to hear him voice aloud.

Eric coughed awkwardly and I could tell that this much talk of feelings was hard for him. Probably why he wanted to stick to talking about Jeanine's plans instead.

"Um… it's hard to explain.. but… yeah I guess that's the easiest way to put it…" he trailed off and I had to fight a smile even in this situation at how bashful and embarrassed he looked having to admit his feelings.

I couldn't help it and I did laugh shortly. Before he could say anything else I leaned over and I kissed him. He pulled me into him and kissed me back passionately.

"So, how do we stop this?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's bigger than you and me. I can't just barge in demanding it stop they'll just put me under the sim" he states dejected.

"We're going to need help," I state.

"Wait what? No we can't just go spouting this off to just anyone," he snaps.

"No not just anyone. We can start with Four. The tension between him and leadership obviously he suspects something,"

"Yeah because Four will help me," he states sarcastically.

"This isn't about you Eric this is about the lives of our faction and innocents" I practically growl at him.

He doesn't answer and I roll my eyes. I stand and start for the door.

"Where are you going?" He says jumping up after me.

"To see Four. Like you said we don't have much time"

We stare at each other for a long time.

He finally sighs, "Fine lets go" and grabs his jacket from the hook beside the door.

This is not going to go well.

* * *

20 minutes later in Fours apartment.

"Come on now how are we going to explain that to anyone!" I cry out as Four decks Eric in the face.

Four turns to stare at me.

"You've been lieing and sneaking around to be with this selfish murdeous ass" he states more than questions.

"Pshh your one to,talk don't act like you and Tris are that subtle" I retort and smirk when he blanches but it drops from my face when he continues.

"This isn't just about you sneaking around breaking curfew for a guy it's about which guy!" He says in his trainer voice.

"I think who I have casual sex with is my own personal business Four. And it's definitely not what's important right now!" I defend sick of this already.

"She's right," Eric says and four turns on his heel to face him.

Eric's helped himself to Fours kitchen and is holding a towel to his nose.

Four stands there fuming before he breathes out heavily and sighs shaking his head and clenching his fist a few times.

"How are we going to stop this?" He asks.

"That's why we're here. It's going to take more than just us" I tell him calmly.

"Tori can be trusted with this. And Lauren. Zeke. Who else?" He says and I can see Eric's surprise that he's moved on and taking this seriously.

"Dante" I state, "I've known him my whole life"

Four nods while Eric glares and I know it's jealousy and not distrust for this mission.

"After we tell him he may know of any of his buddies can be trusted as well" I continue.

"What about Tris, Christina, and Will?"

"Their just initiates" Eric snaps.

"So am I" I reply heatedly.

"She's right and we need all the help we can get if we hope to stop this," Four glares at him.

"Fine. We need to get everyone here and start a plan now. We only have a few days left," Eric says and though he keeps his face neutral for Four, I know him enough now to see the worry in his stiff features.

"I'll get Dante and the other initiates" I decide aloud.

"Good I'll get Tori, Lauren and Zeke" Four agrees.

"Hold up and what am I supposed to be doing?" Eric questions with a raised brow.

"They could be watching. You should stay put and not draw attention" Four says before I can say anything.

Eric glares and seems to mull it over be realizing Four is right. It must be killing him. I try not to laugh at the telling look on his face as he begrudgingly agrees. Four heads out and with his back turned I move to Eric's side.

"Get your nose taken care of. Maybe steal a shirt. Don't need you looking a mess when the others arrive though actually now that I think about it stay just like this so no one else sees the need to punch you as well," I tease.

He moves to grab me but I dodge giggling quietly as I sprint out the door and into the hall. Four is gone on his quest so I begin on mine. I don't know how we're going to beat Jeanine and Max but we don't have a choice but to try. Mass murder is not the answer. We will stop this... Somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter took me forever to figure out. I could not get happy with it. Finally got inspiration that changed how it began and could finally find a happy place with it. Thank you to all the new readers, favorites, follows and ****reviews!**

Chapter 11:

It took less than an hour before we were all in Fours thankfully spacious apartment. I zoned partially out as Four explained the situation and answered the intense questions until I heard something I wasn't prepared for.

"So what made big bad Eric change his mind about murder?" Zeke asked haughtily.

I locked eyes with Four and everyone turned to look at me when they saw where he was staring. I fought down the embarrassment I felt trying to build. Being raised in Candor having truths revealed prepared me for moments like this when information I didn't want shared was made public.

Well shit thanks for outing me Four I thought to myself and glared at him. He shrugged apologetically like he couldn't think of an excuse better than the truth.

"Why am I not surprised? Already killed my brother for his divergence and who knows how many others. Taking out a whole faction would be nothing for you Eric" Tori practically growls ignoring the subtle hints of Eric and I being a thing.

I sigh. I figured most would be in the anger phase after hearing about the serum and plan. It had been an hour of intense Q&amp;A by everyone at Eric for every last detail of Jeannine's plan.

Now on top of that anger I had Tris, Christina, and Will staring from me to Eric and back again. Tris with a look of knowing after my subtle remarks about her and Four finally making sense on how I could tell what she was doing. Christina looking torn between betrayal at my lies and being proud of my ways then betrayal again at it being Eric; who did hang her over the chasm. Will looks like he's solving a math problem and I bet he's rethinking the past 3 weeks down to the second for how he missed it. When we were alone I was going to get an earful.

"Tori I get your mad but we need a plan first. We can be angry later," Four says trying to calm the situation back to a rational place.

Tori slumps down into a chair in defeat and throws one final glare Eric's way before resigning herself to being helpful instead.

"I've seen the serum being unloaded from Erudite and I know where they are working from. The question is how do we get in there to do something about it?" Four asks.

"Let's just break in after hours and take it all" Zeke says.

"We can't. They'll have more. If it disappears they'll just be on high alert to find who did it and replace it" Eric states.

"Well Four can make sure none of us are recorded doing anything" Lauren begins, "but it's going from there"

I spun the empty glass I was drinking of juice on the table and then froze.

"We don't take it" I state wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Dante asks from his place beside me.

I'd been avoiding looking at him since the whole Eric and me are a couple thing came out. Dante was way too much like a brother for me to feel his judgment quite yet. He probably felt betrayed and that Eric was coercing me somehow. As let's face it Eric doesn't exactly put on the best display of friendliness. I was so dead when this was all over.

"I mean we take it but we don't"

I get only confused stares and roll my eyes.

"We replace it. Four what color did you say the serum was?" I continue as I head for his fridge.

"It's like a dark amber orange color..." He trails off as I hold up a container of juice the same as I had been drinking.

"Can we let them shoot everyone with juice?" Christina asks.

"It doesn't have to be juice it could be water with the same dye they color the serum with. They color all the serums at Erudite" Will says getting excited with the knowledge.

"Juice would sure as hell be better than a real serum" Lauren says.

"So we need to recreate the serum as a fake and replace it without anyone seeing. How are we going to replicate that much serum?" Eric says in a voice that sounds disbelieving of it actually being possible.

"And where do we go from there? We have to prove Jeannine's plan or just making the serum not work will be pointless" Tori says interrupting the others as they rapid fire discussed how to make the plan work.

Tris starts smiling.

"Oh, that look. Whatever it is I'm in!" I tell her.

"I have an idea. You guys worry about replacing the serum. Let us worry about how to thwart Jeanine to the public" she says.

Four stares at her trying to read her but she won't budge.

"You think we're just gonna leave 2 initiates to this?" Eric snaps.

I roll my eyes and glare at him for devaluing me when he brought this to me to begin with.

"I think we are more than capable plus were the least likely to be on Jeannine's radar" I snap back at him.

"We don't have time for this Eric. We need to get rid of that serum and if they think they can out Jeanine then let them do it. We don't have many other options" Four says ending Eric and I from continuing.

He turns to Tris and they stare having some sort of silently conversation before he sighs and nods. Honestly it's not like we have time for any other options. Not that I knew what Tris had up her sleeve yet to know if her idea could really stop Jeanine.

"When is the serum supposed to be administered?" Tris asks Eric.

With a glare he answers, "the minute the last initiate completes the final test it will be announced and administered before dinner".

"I need to go see my brother" Tris says.

"What? How could he help?" Zeke asks.

"He's erudite now. Inside man" she says.

"Unless he's on Jeanine's side" Eric snaps.

"My brother would never help murder our parents," Tris yells back at him.

I move quickly to stand between them and glare up at Eric. He glares back as I hear Four pulling Tris away.

"Can you get a vial?" I ask.

Eric is stupefied and I roll my eyes.

"Of the serum. So we can replicate it" I say slowly.

He glares at me again and nods shortly obviously unhappy with the situation.

I roll my eyes again and turn away.

"Field trip!" I state and grab Tris's arm.

I pull her out of the room quickly before anyone else can answer.

"So you and Eric?" She asks and I blanche.

Shit, now she wants to do this. I thought we could ignore this till after Mission stop evil serum was complete.

"Um yeah. It wasn't supposed to be anything. Just kind of happened"

"I see. That's how you could tell I was sneaking around to see Four. You were doing it too" she says.

"Yeah. It's obvious when you know what to look for"

"And somehow I fell for insomnia for you" she says with a laugh.

"Hey don't worry I'm just really good at being sneaky and lying. Comes with being trapped around the truth" I state looking down.

It was true though. I had spent so long pretending in Candor after my parents' death that telling believable lies had become my specialty. If I could fool hundreds of Candor including their leader I could certainly fool those unused to only hearing the truth.

She says nothing for a moment while I'm left to my thoughts so I change the subject hoping to end any talk of Eric and I for now.

"So why are we seeing your brother?"

"We're not" she states.

"Wait what?" I ask stunned.

"We're not going to see my brother"

"Then why did you say we are to Four"

"Because he stopped everyone from asking how we would out Jeanine"

"Okay I'm going to need you to elaborate"

"He didn't want to know I think because he won't like it. Unfortunately we don't have other options and this one could get us caught. So if he's not going to ask questions and not let anyone else ask how, then I'm not going to giveaway what we're up to," she explains.

"Secret mission!" I say with a laugh and she smiles.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Do you know Eric's clearance code?" She asks.

"You know actually I think I do" I smirk at her.

"Now if the code to his apartment is different than security clearance we're screwed but if he's as much a creature of habit as I think. Then we should be good!"

* * *

Hours later I'm heading to dinner when I hear footsteps running towards me. I stop and smile when I see Dante and then frown when I see his face. Crap! Why can't anyone wait until after we save lives to question my relationship status?

"You and Eric? Is this for real?" He states crossing his arms.

"Um yeah" I reply timidly. I wished more than anything to avoid this topic.

"Is he forcing you?"

I sigh. Called it. I knew this is where this would go. I play dumb anyway.

"What?" I ask pretending not to understand.

"You heard me. Did he hold initiation over you and threaten to make you factionless?"

"What the hell Dante no!" I say my face heating up at the thought of him thinking me that easily influenced.

"Do you think he'd be telling me what he did if that was the case?" I whisper yell at him.

"So you were stupid enough to willing sleep with Eric? Shit Aria I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Excuse me! I'm a big girl Dante I can make my own choices! Including who I sleep with!"

"He's an ass Aria. How could you even be attracted to him?"

"I know your trying to be all big brother but don't be a dick! He's not an ass to me!"

"Oh I'm supposed to believe that around you he's all sunshine and rainbows. Bullshit."

"No he doesn't become a mythical unicorn of happiness Dante. He's just him. The ass you all see is a show to prove he's good enough to be a leader. Why am I even answering that it's none of your business?" I yell at him.

"What's going on here?" I hear a familiar voice say and groan.

I hear footsteps move closer behind me and wait for the fireworks to begin.

"None of your business Eric" Dante snaps.

"It sure sounds like it's my business considering it's my relationship you're talking about" I groan again and cover my face with my hands.

Then the unexpected happens. I feel Eric's hands on my shoulders and he pulls me back into him.

"Eric someone's gonna see" I warn and try to pull away.

"Only 3 more days until it won't matter. Not worried" he states simply and I can feel him shrug.

I'm frozen with this news and can see Dante's mind whirling as he tries to process it.

"If you hurt her Eric. Or if I find out you forced this somehow. I will end you" Dante says stepping closer to meet Eric head on.

I'm practically smashed between them. I put my hands on Dante's chest to give me some space.

Eric must nod or something because Dante nods and then grabs me pulling me with him and throws his arm around my shoulder.

"So want cake today?" He asks.

I'm stunned speechless and stutter for a moment before finally getting out words.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You just told me off, threatened Eric and now are all happy go lucky who wants cake?"

He sighs, "I don't like it but as you said you're a big girl. Besides, if you're wrong and he screws you over I get the pleasure of beating Eric's ass and that's something many have wanted to do for quite sometime" he smirks at the end.

I roll my eyes. Typical male. Typical dauntless thinking.

"Let's just get cake"

**Hoping to have the next chapter up very soon! You will definitely see some heat between Eric and Aria discussing how the meeting with everyone went, more about their relationship and the plan. **

**Keep reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! I had a bit of a block planning out the next bit but think i finally got somewhere with how i want this all to end. Hope you all enjoy. We are almost to the big day!  
**

**Thanks to all who have favorited and followed!**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!**

Chapter 12:

I stood outside Eric's door after dinner not sure I wanted to enter. After coming clean to a room full of people about us, finding out about Erudite's plan, the confrontation with Dante, as well as Tris and I spearheading the plan to end Jeannine's plans unchecked... Well I'd rather go face down Jeanine than Eric right now. I sigh and thunk my forehead against the door and instantly regret it as I remember it's metal much too late.

I groan as I hear the lock click and barely have time to right myself as the door swings inward to reveal a not so amused Eric.

He steps aside without a word with a neutral expression on his face. I contemplate if I should just make a dash for the initiate dorms instead but squash the idea knowing this can't be avoided.

I step inside and hear him close the door behind me.

I turn to face him and try to read his expression. His ability to keep from giving away emotions is increasingly infuriating.

"Hello Aria. Have a good dinner?" He says and I can tell by the glint in his eye he's not asking.

It's the same look he had before he dangled Christina off the chasm.

Yep he's pissed. Between having to reveal Jeanine's plan, reveal our relationship, being told he couldn't stop Tris and I from going off on our own and having that heated convo with Dante he was probably more than pissed.

"Yeah" I say keeping it short.

"That's good" he says and moves past me to the living room area.

I take a deep breath and hold it for a second before releasing it and turning to follow him.

This is whole new territory for the two of us.

"So not hiding this any longer?" I ask him gesturing between us.

I figure addressing our relationship is probably the least volatile I could pick of all them.

"Not fully" he replies and I still can't gauge what he's thinking.

Things were so much easier when this was just sex.

He's sitting on the couch and I carefully take a seat with a bit of space between us then turn to face him.

"Once initiations over there's nothing they can do about it and there's only a few days left. Besides Max is a bit busy too care about my personal life right now" he says and I see a flash of something in his eyes.

The weight of revealing a mass plan of genocide that until me he had been okay with... I cannot even fathom how he must be reeling from the change.

I reach out and rest a hand on his forearm.

"I don't hate you" I say and watch him whip his head to meet my gaze.

He stares without a word and I'm starting to be able to see the emotions on his face.

Confusion. Anger. Regret. Just to name a few.

"I hate that at one time you were okay with going along with a plan to betray your faction and murder innocents. But I don't hate you. You owned up to it and you're helping to change it. And for that I can't hate you. I'll get over that you once we're a part of it. Once this is all over"

He doesn't say anything. I can see him thinking it over. Practically see his brain working. The emotions cross his face quickly.

Then suddenly he's standing and pulling me up into him. He stares down into my eyes before crashing his lips on mine. It intensifies as he lifts me up so my legs wrap around him. He carries me towards his bedroom and I smirk into the kiss. Typical caveman behavior.

I know that we're going to get through this.

The bigger problem is making sure a plan to stop Jeanine and Max works.

After that everything else is easy.

* * *

The next day we're back in the fear sim room. All the initiates are scattered among the hallway in chairs or on the floor in groups talking as we wait our turn.

Some are quiet trying to prepare themselves for the sim while others are trying to distract themselves.

Tris, Christina, Will and I are in a group on the floor closest to the door. Most others seem to have placed themselves as far as possible from it.

"I can't believe you hid it from us" Christina says.

"Of course she did. Eric's crazy" Will whispers back.

I roll my eyes at the comments. I was prepared for the onslaught today.

"We're you two together when he hung me over the chasm?" Christina asks.

"No. It wasn't until after the knife throwing incident" I assure her.

"He made four throw knives at Tris and you still had sex with him?" Will asked.

"Jeez it was just sex and I did tell him off about that so you know" I defend.

"Guys lets calm down a bit. Obviously Aria has her reasons" Tris whispers quickly as our voices had started to rise.

"Thanks Tris" I say and regret it when she continues.

"Even if those reasons are insane" she smirks.

I feign a gasp and collapse into Wills shoulder laughing. The others all laugh to and I can tell that while still shocked they aren't mad at me about Eric.

A clearing of a throat silences us as we look up to find Eric hovering over us.

"Summers. You're up. If I have to say it again you'll be on a train heading to your new home among the factionless" he says with a glare that I can see right through.

I nod and push off Will to follow Eric through the door.

"Kick his ass later" I hear Christina whisper and laugh the whole way through the door and fight to stop as both Eric and Four stare.

"Factionless eh?" I state with a failed smirk at Eric as I still giggle.

Four rolls his eyes looking between Eric and I as he sets up everything for my session.

I sit down as Eric prepares to inject me and he smirks down at me.

"Factionless...locked in my bedroom. No one would know any wiser" he whispers then injects me before I can reply and I'm pulled into the sim.

I awake from the simulation sweating and breathing hard like normal. I notice Eric is MIA and Four hands me a cup of water as I sit up.

"He got called to a meeting" Four informs me.

"I figured" I reply as I chug the small cup hoping to cool down.

"You cut 30 seconds off your time. It would have been more but your third fear made you lose the lead you had."

I nod knowing he refers to my family death fear.

"Hopefully it's good enough to pass" I say and toss the cup into a bin in the corner.

"Even with your hold up you're still getting a better time than most of the others. If you had more time to get fully through them like the others did I'm sure you'd blow them all out of the water" he tells me encouragingly.

That's what I liked about Four. He was strict but only because he needed to be for order. If you gave him respect he gave it back.

"I wouldn't touch Tris' time" I joke at him and he nods with a look on his face.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" I wink at him and then head for the door.

I sit in the dorms waiting for Tris to get done so we can work on our plan. Tomorrow we have off training to rest before the big ceremony and final test the following day. Meaning we only had one day left to stop Jeanine.

I hear footsteps and feel a body sink into my mattress.

"Ready?" Tris asks.

I sit up and stifle a yawn.

"Born ready"

She shakes her head at me and I stand to follow her. Even if we stop the serum if Tris and I can't succeed in our plan we won't have enough proof to do any good and if stopping the serum fails then Tris and I will need proof to stop it being used.

If we're caught the whole plan is ruined and there will be no stopping the serum. The good news about being initiates still is most members overlook us. The bad news is it can also get us more easily caught in places we have no business being.

I follow Tris up a staircase and know that we don't have any other choice. This failing means her parents die among hundreds of other Abnegation. Who knows how long it is before Jeanine turns on Candor and Amity after that. We could end up factionless or dead but it will be worth it if we can right this wrong.

* * *

That night Tris and I get back late after curfew. I don't have the energy to go all the way up to Eric's room so I collapse on my neglected twin size cot with a quiet groan as I try not to wake the others. Tris kicks me in the boot as she walks by and I groan again as i drag myself up to pull off my boots. I hear Tris sink into her cot as I drop back down onto mine and can feel my eyes growing heavy.

Tonight had been good. Tris and I had a fairly solid plan. One that probably would get us in trouble but at least it could lead to the proof we needed. Now we just needed to find out from Four and the others if removing the serum would be able to happen in time. If they couldn't dispose of it then having proof wouldn't stop the plan because Jeanine and Max could just order the Dauntless anyway including us.

I let myself forget about the ensuing chaos long enough to drift off. Between fear sims and planning I was beyond physically and emotionally exhausted.

* * *

It was early the next morning when I was awoken roughly. I opened my eyes prepared to snap at a fellow initiate when I found Eric staring down at me. I heard movement and saw Four had awoken Tris, Christina, and Will. Sitting up quickly as Eric kicked my boots in front of me I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched quickly. I slipped on my boots and followed them all out with only one fleetingly questioning glance to the others as we did so.

Next thing i knew we were up at Four's apartment with Tori, Dante, Zeke, and Lauren.

"We move tonight to grab the serum" Tori announced once the door was shut.

We watched as Zeke rolled out a blueprint of the compound and everyone gathered around.

"We've spent the last 24 hours filling new vials with colored juice" Lauren said with a look that said she had been greatly annoyed by having to do so.

"All that's left is getting the new serum in and the old one out" Dante informed us.

"I've looked at all the monitors for this sector and it seems Max and Jeanine are confident that no one has caught on to them as at night there's only the usual foot patrol that makes a round every hour" Four says tracing the path the patrol takes outside the loading bay that Erudite has been using to load in serum.

"So to keep from getting caught we will have to get in and out in-between those times" Tori says.

"I can see it being done all except for getting that much serum in unnoticed. Disposing of the real serum would be easy. Once in we can just dump all the vials down a trash bin. But carting all the vials into that room from inside... that's gonna be hard to go unnoticed" Will states.

"You just said the answer yourself" Lauren says perking up a bit.

"Trash bins" Four says thinking it over and glances at Tori.

"We use bins to bring in the fake and out the real and anyone would just think its standard trash pick up duty. We could even be seen by a guard doing it" Tori replies smiling.

"Even better" says Eric and we turn to look at him.

"The initiates can do it under Four and I's watch" he elaborates.

Dante and a few others look confused but Four crosses his arms seeming to fight a smirk as he thinks it over. He then turns to look at us.

"Which of you wants to break some rules?" Four asks.

Christina and Will immediately volunteer stating they want in on more of the action since Tris and I have been flying solo on the plan to expose Jeanine and Max.

With the plan in place for tonight when most will have retired to their rooms for the night we begin to disperse to our daily activities.

"How is your plan coming along?" Eric asks, practically glaring at me as he does.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes at his obvious disdain for my involvement in this part of the plan.

"It's going well" I reply vaguely.

I can see Eric become frustrated and I simply flash him a smile before turning and going out the door after the others.

"Hey Zeke, can I borrow you for a minute?" I call and smile as he turns back to meet me.

* * *

That night at dinner Christina randomly throws her entire plate of food at Will telling him off about some nonsense for making degrading marks at her. If I didn't know any better I would have thought the two were really fighting as they put on quite the show for the cafeteria as Four, who had been to close to Will and been hit with mashed potatoes, and Eric moved to break the two of them up.

"Both of you like causing mayhem and making messes so much you can enjoy trash duty tonight" Erics voice booms in his scary leader voice.

"They cannot be left to walk the compound to pick up all the trash" Four contradicts Eric.

Glaring harshly Eric repies, " Well then I guess you won't mind spending the night chaperoning them will you Four?"

Four glares back but doesn't say a word to him before turning to face Christina and Will.

"We start at 9 be there and don't be late. I hope you two realize you've implicated yourselves with final testing tomorrow" he says before storming off out of the hall.

Christina and Will glare at each other before Will storms off towards the dorms to clean food off himself and Christina sits back down at the table. Eric gives me a look before heading off to wherever he goes.

"Did you have to throw the plate too?" Tris asks.

"Of course. If you're going to do something do it right or not at all" Christina informs her with a smirk as she fixes herself a new plate to eat.

I laugh and try to contain it but can't. This was our last night as initiates and we would spend it trying to save a faction we weren't fully part of yet. It made the idea of testing tomorrow seem like a breeze. It didn't matter if we passed or not. It mattered if we stopped mass murder.

After dinner Tris and I went to the pit and hung out like all the other initiates before heading to bed. Will and Christina's empty beds were a reminder of how important the next 24 hours were going to be. I laid in my bed feigning an attempt at sleep while thoughts of what was to come consumed me tip I drifted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Woot another update for the week! I got inspired while at work and typed the whole thing out in last hour. I'm not near a computer so please excuse any typos! **

**Here we see final testing! Depending on how I need to break it up I think we will only have about 3-4 more chapters maximum left. I write as I go though so we shall see!**

**Thank you to all the new reviews, follows and favorites! **

Chapter 13:

I awoke in the early hours to someone shaking me. I groggily stirred rubbing my eyes trying to blink the room into focus and saw Christina smiling down at me. They had done it. Now I just had to worry about passing the final sim and hope that Tris and I are able to fulfill our part of the plan.

Christina moves to tell Tris and I roll over to fall back asleep. Luckily it's easy and I don't wake again until I hear Four banging metal on metal just like he did our first day here.

It seems like a lifetime ago we were just scared transfers who had left our past lives behind us wondering what to expect.

I definitely hadn't expected the way my life would turn out. Hell I hadn't expected to have causal sex with one of my new faction leaders and have it turn into a true relationship let alone become responsible for hundreds of others lives all before passing initiation.

I get ready for the day as all these thoughts spin around in my head. At Least they keep me from thinking about the simulation. Even after all the practice my third fear still haunts me. I never got any closure from losing everyone I loved. If I could stop the chaos trying to unfold and have a new life here in dauntless with friends, new and old, then maybe I could finally close that chapter on my life and move on from it. Perhaps I could finally strike that fear of loss off my list of fears.

"Hey if you think any harder people are gonna question whether you're a erudite transfer rather than a candor" Will jokes.

I stick my tongue out at him and roll my eyes. I finish lacing up my boots and stand. The others are ready as well so we head out for breakfast. I look around at the other initiates and see a mixture of emotions ranging from straight fear to worry to confidence. The confidence mostly coming from our ever so charmingly egotistical Peter.

"Did you guys destroy all the vials because I feel Peter is one individual I wouldn't mind seeing it used on" I whisper joke to Will and Christina.

They both laugh as Tris tries to stifle hers while making sure no one can hear us. A shadow falls over us and I see Will and Tris across from me and Christina stiffen.

"Morning initiates" I hear Eric smugly drawl out. I roll my eyes and make a face at the others and they relax slightly as I turn so I can look up at Eric.

"Morning" we all say back and I can here the half assed sarcasm in Christina's and try not to laugh.

"Today's the big day. We find out who is and isn't worthy of being here" Eric states looking each of us in the eye as he trails off.

"Good luck" he smirks and gives me a meaningful glance before he wanders off.

"I don't even want to know what that was" Christina says as she finishes her breakfast.

"I don't think I even know what that was" I laugh. The others laugh too at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Well it's time" Will says just as an announcement comes over the loud speaker telling all initiates to report to final testing.

We head to the final testing area and I'm surprised but not shocked to see that Jeanine is present for testing.

"What does Erudite need to be here for Dauntless testing?" We hear Molly ask aloud.

No one has an answer as we all wait to hear what comes next.

Four, Lauren and Eric appear soon and we all gather before them.

"All right this is it the final test before joining Dauntless" Four states.

"Or before becoming factionless" Eric throws in and Four glares at him.

"We will call you up one at a time to test. After the final initiate has tested those below the line will be escorted out of Dauntless while the rest will stay and be welcomed as new members" Four finishes.

"All right first up is Drew" Lauren calls.

He was in last when we saw our scores the other day. Only 9 of us could become Dauntless. I wondered if they would have the weakest link go first to set the bar for the time to beat to pass. It seems kind of unfair that only 1 person wouldn't be allowed to continue. It almost made a final test pointless since Drew was last by a full minute to Molly. There's no way he could cut a minute off his time. Plus that's only if he had gone through all of his fears before today and not everyone had.

30 minutes later Drew emerged from the sim looking shaken. It was a common post simulation look. His time of 29min and 15 seconds flashed up on the screen into first place. It would drop as each initiate tested and after whoever was last completed their sim who ever was last would be cut.

Marlene was called next and we all waited again. The pattern continued and the board slowly filled up. Occasionally names trading places knocking others farther down.

Peter was currently in first but Uriah was currently in the sim and Tris hadn't gone yet to knock everyone's scores out with her time. Drew was still last and looking more nervous by the minute. Uriah finished and his time appeared knocking Peter to second by only 20 seconds causing him to glare hatefully.

Christina was next as Will had already gone and placed 4th so far. We were down to just me and Tris needing to take the test. I shared a look with her as we both knew that once testing was over and we were cleared as members we would have much to do before tonight.

Christina finished in 5th knocking Lynn down to 6th. We cheered for her as she came to join us. My name was called and I shared one last look with others before I stepped forward. I walked to the chair in the center of the room and waited while Tori prepared to inject me. I looked around and spotted Eric standing with Max and Jeanine. He stared at me and gave the slightest nod of his head. I smirked and turned to meet Tori's gaze as she was ready with the needle. She squeezed my arm in an gesture of good luck before injecting me.

7 minutes later it was over and I came out of the sim with a hard jerk as Tori placed her hand on my shoulder to steady me and smiled. I watched as the screen dropped my name into first and couldn't help but smile. I knew Tris was gonna knock me to second but I didn't care.

I climbed down and went to stand with my friends as Tris name was called. I pulled her into a hug as she walked forward.

"Take it easy in there" I whispered.

She met my gaze with a look of shock and I smiled at her. She slowly returned it and nodded before going to sit. I stood with Christina and waited as Tris went under the sim. It was strange to know all of Dauntless was getting to watch the screen and partially see into our minds to our fears.

After only 3 minutes Tris emerged from the simulation and we cheered for her as her name fell into first completing the board.

You could hear the roars of all the Dauntless and it echoed from the pit up to us from where they watched on screens.

I saw as Max nodded and Eric swiftly called two guards to him. We all watched as Drew seemed to briefly panic and then accept his fate as the guards each out a hand on his shoulder and escorted him out of the room. Out of the compound forever to be factionless.

With a rush the rest of us were led to the pit and the cheers and yells became deafening.

Cake was rolled out and the pit became a wild party.

Soon Max appeared above us and congratulated all of us who had made it into Dauntless. That we would meet in the next few days to pick our jobs and apartments. We all cheered aloud and once Max was finished the noise increased back to a loud deafening roar of voices.

Tris was getting congratulated from all over for placing first and we knew leaving would be hard. Four appeared to congratulate us and whispered something to Tris. He looked at her affectionately before leaving.

Tris stepped forward closer to me, "he says we need to wait til after dinner. They are going to give everyone the serum as we leave. It will be easier to move once it's done" I nod and relax a bit knowing we have some time.

We hadn't seen much of the Dauntless party atmosphere since we first stepped foot inside Dauntless. The night of war games their had been plenty of people around drinking and having a good time which was usual for the pit but today it seemed like everyone not on duty was here to celebrate us.

Food, cake and drinks were passing everywhere as music pumped through the pit so loud you could barely hear. It didn't stop people from having loud conversations only increasing the volume. I was laughing and dancing with Christina while the ever shy Tris watched shaking her head as we twirled around.

Dante had found us with his friends I had been getting to know and they joined us.

I was dancing with Dante and laughing as his friends made jokes about us. Dante and I shared a look of if only they knew.

Almost like he knew Eric appeared. Dante stopped dancing and I stopped to look up at him to see him looking over my shoulder. I turned to find Eric very close. Given the he crowd it wasn't surprising as their wasn't much room to move. I was shocked he could even find me in here.

He moved in close leaning down so his mouth was right near mine.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I simply nodded as I waited for what he wanted.

"Just wanted to stop by on my way to see Max. Big things happening tonight with initiation over" he said and I knew what he meant.

"Yeah I'm sure there are," I replied just as vaguely.

"Well enjoy the night while you can. I'll see you around" he said and he put his hand on my neck and kissed me fiercely in front of everyone.

We pulled apart and I was breathing hard already from the dancing but him kissing me like that in public had taken my breath away.

He smirked before giving Dante a nod and turned on his way.

I turned back to the group to see Christina roll her eyes and smirk. Dante was glaring at Eric's back and I wondered if that was ever going to stop. Dantes friends on the other hand stood speechless, some with their jaws hanging open. As I looked I realized more than just our little group had stopped to pay attention to Eric and I and whispers were starting to move rapidly as heads turned.

"What the actual fuck" Olli, as I've come to learn is his name, states staring at me.

"It's kind of a long story" I try to keep simple.

"You think! How the fuck does that work?" Gregory asks.

Luckily Dante saves my ass.

"How about I explain later when less people are around" he says staring each of them down.

"Fine" and "whatever" they grumble.

"You tamed Eric" Olli states.

I smirk and simply nod and he bursts out laughing in disbelief and throws an arm around me.

"Well remind me if I ever get on his bad side to have you help me out" he jokes.

I shove him off with a laugh and slowly the party goes back to normal. By the end of the night all of Dauntless will know Eric and I are a couple. I get the feeling it's exactly what he wanted as well. Typical caveman behavior I think with an eye roll.


	14. Note

**Guys! I feel horrible it's been a month.**

**i finished writing the next chapter a week ago but I am not happy with it. **

**Move been hoping for inspiration as I just feel like it's kind of a let down of a climax for how everything goes down it seems kind of lame thus far and not intriguing enough or real enough.**

**i promise I will have the next chapter up by end of next week!**

**Hopefully before then I am inspired to get it written in a way that satisfies me if not then I guess we will have to leave it to what it is. **

**If if anyone has any ideas or feedback feel free to review/PM! **


	15. Chapter 14

**I finally got this in a way that I didn't hate. I hope it does the story justice as a conclusion to it all. I think we will see one more chapter as more of an epilogue sort. Then I plan to go back through and do some major editing for plot holes and fill some places with more depth to make the story longer. I will keep everyone updated in that regard. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews and for sticking with me! **

Chapter 14:

Soon it's dinnertime and all of Dauntless has crammed into the hall tonight for the celebratory dinner.

It's loud, obnoxious and pure Dauntless.

I look around loving every moment of my surroundings. This right here was what I was fighting to keep today.

I try and keep thoughts of the plan and the moments that will follow out of my head and actually enjoy the celebration I worked so hard to be a part of.

I was sitting with Dante and his friends alongside Tris, Christina and Will as we celebrated. More cake than I thought possible had been eaten and I was sure we would all regret it later. We laughed and threw food and were just ourselves for the moment. As dinner started to end though we were sobered with the thoughts of the next 24 hours.

As everyone heads back to the pit to celebrate we see all members being urged to one spot.

"Come on, get in line" a female member I don't know calls out.

"Alright, listen up. Before you leave tonight, I want you all in four lines. Everyone gets a tracking device. Don't ask questions, just a precaution" Eric's authoritative voice rings out above the crowd.

Everyone does as told and slowly the line moves forward as people are injected.  
"Do you see Four?" Tris asks.

"No," Christina answers.

Eric appears out of nowhere and I can see his leader persona on full display. I look to see Max watching from above and try not to grimace.

"Congratulations. You should be first in line but I'll make it easy for you" He tells Tris and then a Dauntless member injects her in the neck.

"Hurts like a bitch, huh? Now you're really one of us" He smirks.

I glare at him and he glares back for a moment before moving to brush past us.

"Be careful. I can't help you if you're caught" he says and takes the gun from a nearby Dauntless and swiftly injects me.

I hiss in pain and glare at him rubbing my neck.  
"Faction Before Blood" announces a Dauntless voice over the intercom system.

He moves swiftly away after tossing the gun back to the member and I roll my eyes at his dramatic antics before turning to Tris.

"He's going to be so mad at you later," Christina says as she passes us with a wink.

"Let's do this," I tell Tris.

Its after lights out and I know at 4am the serum was supposed to be turned on so that they could rally the troops and get everyone dispatched to Abnegation. What a surprise there will be when no Dauntless members react to the serum and wake to do their bidding.

At 3:45am Tris and I are covertly moving through the halls towards the room Erudite set up in to run the serum. We pass a camera and I turn to make a face in it knowing Four is clearing our way while working the night shift.

We come upon the room and see two Dauntless guarding the door. I briefly wonder how many know the truth of what's to happen tonight or if these two were meant to slip under the serum as well once it all began.

Just as Tris and I move to disengage the guards Eric steps out of the control room and we freeze.

"Why don't you two patrol the corridor? Make sure no initiates are up after hours partying still" Eric tells them.

The guards nod without a word and move off down the opposite hall. I step out into view and Eric goes bug eyed.

He looks all around him before moving towards us.

"What are you doing this close to Jeanine?" he hisses.

"Our part of the plan. There's just one thing we need you to do," I say smiling mischievously.

"Oh and what's that?" He snaps.

"Wake the compound," Tris states.

"You want me to wake everyone?" He asks.

I hold out his tablet to him and he stares and then meets my gaze. I can only imagine the number of questions rolling through his head. How did I get it? When did I get it? Did I really know how to access it? What had I already accessed?

"I've been looking for this all day," he states eerily calm. I hate calm Eric.

"I know. I used your pin but I need your fingerprint to sound an alarm apparently," I inform him.

He stares between Tris, the tablet and me for a few seconds.

"Are you insane?" he asks.

"Got any other better ideas?" I ask and hold out the tablet on the page I want.  
"What are you two planning to do?" He asks as he takes it from me.

"You'll see. Just get Jeanine out of the control room and into the main compound. She can't leave Dauntless," Tris tells him.

Once Eric's fingerprint clears I lean up and kiss his cheek before Tris and I run.

Jeanine's voice yells out in frustration from the control room just as the alarm starts blaring through the halls and emergency lights begin flashing. A recorded announcement blares telling all to report to the pit.

Tris and I slow to a walk and intermingle ourselves with Dauntless who were close enough to already be heading for the pit. I am glued to Eric's tablet typing and clicking as we go.

The fire alarm begins to go off in the control room according to the tablet and I smirk.

"That should bring Jeanine to the pit," I tell Tris as we emerge out into the pit.

"Are you sure you weren't meant for Erudite?" she asks as I continue working on the tablet.

"Yep. Dauntless all the way. I just had a lot of free time in Candor so I played around on the tech. Erudite aren't the only ones allowed to be smart they just thirst to know it all" I tease her.

"Done!" I call out as were joined by Will and Christina.

About 10 minutes later all of Dauntless is gathered in the pit. I can see Jeanine and the other Erudite standing with Max. We hear the whispers as some wonder why Erudite is here or rather maybe still here.

"Attention!" Max calls out silencing everyone. "Erudite was performing maintenance on the new trackers you all received tonight and the system set off the alarms. We apologize for this inconvenience. It seems the tracking software didn't take so in a few days time we will need to re-administer the serum to you all"

There are lots of disgruntled complaints to this and I smirk as I see Four, Lauren, Tori, Zeke and Dante swiftly moving towards Max, Jeanine, and Eric on the balcony. I can see Olli and the others of Dante's group trailing after them.

"You won't be administering anything to Dauntless," Tori announces causing the talking of members to increase.

"What is this?" Max asks demanding to be answered.

"We know what you have been working on with Jeanine and we won't allow it to happen" Lauren voices aloud.

"What's going on?" Many Dauntless begin to ask yelling to be heard.

Four turns towards the crowd below.

"Max and Jeanine tried to administer not a tracking serum but a mind control serum to all of us tonight. They planned to use us to murder all of Abnegation so that Jeanine can take control of the governing position the faction holds. It's why Erudite has done nothing but post deceitful propaganda against Abnegation this year"

There's uproar of anger, confusion and disbelief.

"Quiet!" Tori calls out and everyone falls to whispers but mostly silence.

"I know you all have a lot of questions but I promise this is the truth" she finishes.

"Nonsense. Obviously you all are paranoid and some rumors have you thinking illogically. Your trained for battle not debate" Jeanine says stepping forward.

"You've been hunting divergents and are sick of Abnegation controlling your ability to hunt more openly," Tori snaps sending the crowd back into an uproar.

"Let's pretend you are right in your deluded mindset for a moment. What is your proof?" Jeanine questions haughtily.

I watch as they all falter and I see Four search for us in the crowd. I keep my head down as I furiously click around the tablet for everything I need.

"All right I think we can let everyone go back to their beds and we can move this discussion to my office. Obviously some of you are unhappy and need reminding of why things are run how they are and by WHO they are" Max intervenes sternly.

Eric and Dante are now searching the crowd as well and I can only imagine what they are thinking.

Some Dauntless seem to think it may be best to disperse and I know now is the time to act.

"That won't be necessary" Tris calls out above the crowd.

A hundred different voices question who spoke as everyone looks for the source. Tris moves to stand on top of the table we sit at and all eyes look to her.

"Jeanine you have done nothing but say horrid things about my old faction and family. You have murdered so called divergents and you plotted genocide of an entire faction by use of mind control. I joined Dauntless to be brave. To defend those who cannot defend themselves. You want proof that we know what you planned. What you tried to do. We have proof. We also can explain why your serum didn't work".

The silence is deafening as I step up next to Tris. I give a smile and wave up at them before I dramatically raise up the tablet before me. I glance one last time at Jeanine and Max as I press a button on my tablet and the screens throughout Dauntless turn on. I select a clip from a file and blow it up for all to see.

_A video recording begins to play of Jeanine and Max in his office. Jeanine is sitting in front of Max typing away at her tablet. _

_"Are you sure the serum and software can work on so many at one time?" Max asks._

_"Yes I am positive. Erudite will run commands from the control room. It will be very basic actions that can be given as a mass order" Jeanine answers him as she types on her tablet to show him a simulation._

_"I don't want any of my members hurt from this Jeanine,"_

As the recording plays we see Black and White clad bodies slowly moving into the pit and I recognize Jack Kang and smirk up at Max and Jeanine. The Judge and Jury have arrived on schedule.

_"Don't worry Max. They will do as told and return to their beds none the wiser to their actions and wake up to hear news of a factionless rebellion that wiped out the too feeble Abnegation" Jeanine tells him._

I see Four and Eric both looking from the new Candor arrivals to Tris and I.

I reach over and high five Tris as the footage cuts out and begins to show the control room with Erudite worker bees prepping serum and the like.

Christina and Will begin to smirk as they see footage of themselves entering the room and switching out the serum. Cheers go out as the Dauntless realize they weren't given the true serum. Then quickly turn to anger at Jeanine and Max.

"There's a lot more footage of you, Jeanine and Max but I think we can save that for your trial at Candor. Mr. Kang has received all evidence in a email exchange we had a few hours ago" I announce and turn to face my old faction leader.

On the balcony Tori and Four are arresting Max and Jeanine to escort them to Erudite. The Dauntless begin to cheer and yell.

I step down off the table and approach Jack. Tris flanks me alongside Christina and Will.

"Well Miss. Summers it seems you have found your place. Thank you for your assistance in apprehending Jeanine Matthews and Max. I appreciate your Candor" he tells me.

I fight the eye roll at the word Candor and smile as I nod and thank him for his swift assistance and guarantee of a quick trial.

Tori, Lauren and Four approach with the criminals in question cuffed and all of Dauntless yells jeers and insults at them. Especially Max for betraying his faction. He broke his own favorite rule. Faction before blood.

Eric appears along with Dante, Ollie and the others. Dante moves swiftly to hug me and spin me around in celebration.

"That was some sneaky stuff Aria. Glad to see all that time you spent sneaking around Candor and hacking into the detention system came in handy" he jokes and then seems to remember the closeness of Jack Kang.

"Mr. Kang" he says much more sober and I bury my face in his shoulder to fight a laugh.

"Mr. Williams. I see you are fitting in quite well here at Dauntless though you seem to still hold some Candor" He states.

"Yes sir" I lose it then and start shaking as I fight down my laugh. I'm giddy from our plan working and saving Abnegation and watching Dante squirm in front of Jack Kang is just icing on the cake.

I feel an arm pull me back from Dante and I spin around to front face Eric as he wraps an arm possessively around my back pulling me in tight.

"So any other qualities of espionage I need to be aware of" Eric asks with a glint of humor in his eye though his smile looks more like evil leader Eric.

"Hmmm guess you will just have to wait and see now won't you?"

Eric rolls his eyes and I can't help but smile at how relaxed I can tell he is with max and Jeanine gone. Maybe asshole Eric can take a backseat for fun Eric to come out.

"Get them out of here Stiff" Eric booms over me at Four.

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. Or maybe not. This is Eric I am talking about.

I watch Four roll his eyes as well before they lead Jack Kang and the rest out of Dauntless for good.  
"Off to bed with you all. It's past curfew" Eric yells out and immediately people begin to disperse back to their housing or duties they were on before the alarm was tripped.

"You too" he says looking down at me with a smirk.

"I'm not very tired" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Good, me either" he replies that smirk I love before he goes caveman throwing me over his shoulder. I laugh and try to escape but its no use and I couldn't care less.


End file.
